Like A Heartbeat
by mockingjay0916
Summary: After a fatal accident, Bella is left orphaned. The Cullens adopt her but as she grows up, Edward is confused as to why he feels so protective of her. Plot used before but i'm trying it out with my own twist. BellaxEdward
1. Accident

**So please just give this a try. **

**And for those who have read my other Fan Fictions, know that I always apologize for my verb consistence errors. Sometimes it seems like I'm writing in past tense and then present. It gets confusing I know**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer**

**BPOV **

It's perfect. One of those families you think that can only exist in movies and cheesy books. I have it all. I'm in my car seat at the back of my family car. In the front, my parents are sitting next to each other and their hands are intertwined together in between them. It's a perfect family portrait.

I look out my window and watch as the trees of the dense forest go by. Every few miles, you could see, through the rain, a sign at the side of the road that had a picture of a moose on it.

My eyes started to feel very heavy and I didn't want to fight them anymore. I drifted off. I was in my home with my mom and dad. We were all sitting on the couch and watching my favorite movie, Cinderella. Sure Forks was always raining, but with my mom and dad's love always in the air, it never seemed that way.

I was jerked awake when the car came to a very abrupt stop.

"Bella!" I heard my mom's ear piercing scream call out.

I don't know what happened after that. I heard her call my name and I tried to respond, but something hit me hard on the head and everything went black.

**EPOV**

"Shut up already!" I yelled as I stomped as hard as I could, without braking the floor. It is _so_ annoying to have to hear your brother and sister 'getting it on'. Why does their room have to be below mine?

"Maybe your just jealous that you haven't even kissed a girl," Emmett yelled back up.

I couldn't stand it anymore. _And this is for my puppy!_ Emmett thought. As he did that, it just got even more heated below me.

"I didn't eat your damn puppy!" The poor puppy that Emmett had didn't even last a full twenty-four hours in a house full of vampires. Poor thing never saw it coming. Jasper hadn't hunted in a long time and he lost control. I was the one Emmett found with his dead puppy, completely drained.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't even bother going out the door, I just went out the window. A car wasn't going to get me away fast enough so I just ran. I didn't know where I was going, I just had to get away.

I ran through the forest and stopped when I heard Carlisle's thoughts. _I wish I could do something for her_.

Anything was better than going back to the house with the two idiots in love. I slowed my pace down to a human run when I got to the edge of the forest. I made my way inside and greeted the nurses that I passed. They all knew me fairly well because I would help Carlisle out once in a while and a few of them fancied me.

Then the most inviting scent hit me. It was beyond anything I have ever smelt. A floral like smell that burned my throat more than I thought anything could. It was like someone had lit a match and thrown it forcefully down my throat. I didn't know if I could handle it but it was either endure the scent or go back home and listen to Emmett and Rose's thoughts. I continued down the hall. As I did, the scent just kept getting stronger.

I found Carlisle in a room with a little girl hooked up to countless machines. I took a whiff of the air and I was on the brink of attacking. I think Carlisle sensed it as I felt his hand rest on my shoulder.

_She has an entire life ahead o her,_ Carlisle reminded me.

"Her scent, it's like nothing I've ever smelt before," I explained. "It's more delicious than anything I've ever smelled before."

"I know you can do it," Carlisle said in a very strong and proud voice.

"What happened to her?" I tried to look past the tubes at the little girl lying underneath them. I gasped when I saw that the most beautiful little girl. It would be unbearable to think about taking away her life. Even though she was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises, she would give even Rosalie a run for her money. Her perfect brown hair lay in a mess on her pillow. She was so pale that if it weren't for the very weak, but prominent, heartbeat, I would have thought she was a vampire.

"What happened?"

_Car crash. She barely made it. Not sure if she will survive much longer though. _Carlisle thought very sympathetically. _She was in the back of a car when it hit a moose. The amount of force sent the massive animal over top of the car and ripped off the roof. Her parents didn't survive. _

Just to think that a girl this young would have to grow up without her parents. She couldn't have been more than four years old.

_Isabella Marie Swan. Daughter of Charlie and Renée Swan. Birthday, September thirteenth. Has been here a few times before from falling down. _Carlisle gave me a brief overview of her profile.

"Wish I could do something for her," Carlisle added out loud.

"Me too." He just didn't know how much I wanted to help her. As much as her blood was burning at my throat, there was something about her that made me want to protect her. If I had been there when she had crashed, maybe I could have done something. Maybe she wouldn't have had to lose her parents.

"Let's get home," Carlisle suggested, ushering me out. I didn't argue. As much as I wanted to stay with the broken up Angel, I didn't want to endanger her life while her blood was so tempting.

When we got back to the house, I was surprised to find Emmett and Rosalie fully clothed, sitting on the couch.

"Eddie boy is back," Emmett said smugly. "What's with the long faces?" He looked at Carlisle and me.

"Four year old girl was in an accident. Lost both her parents," Carlisle explained. I heard Esme take in a breath.

"That's terrible." Esme had the kindest heart of anyone I have ever known.

"Might not make it though the night," Carlisle added.

I just turned around and ran out the door. The little Angel that was lying under countless tubes might die. I went right back to the hospital. I couldn't just stand by while she could be dying.

The scent hit me again, but the thought of her dying over powered it. I went directly to her room and sat down next to her. She was still unconscious and it was a sight that hurt me to see.

I didn't know why I felt so protective of her. It was like there was something about the little girl that I would jump in front of a speeding bullet for, not that it would harm me.

I just sat there watching over the little girl for hours. I barley noticed when my entire family came in.

_That poor thing,_ Rosalie thought. She always had a soft spot for children.

"She seems more stable," Carlisle announced. _I think she'll make it_, he added for me.

"If only I could do something for her," Esme said, sadness heavy in her voice.

"Let's take her home," Emmett suggested.

"She's not a puppy," Jasper said back.

"You should know," Emmett said menacingly, glare daggers at Jasper.

"That would be amazing! I little sister," Alice said gleefully. Always the happy one.

"But it would be very dangerous to her," Carlisle reminded us.

"Just look at her. She doesn't have a family to heal for." Rosalie was trying every tactic to convince Carlisle.

"I promise I won't eat her," Jasper swore.

"Save the human but not the dog," Emmett said disgusted at Jasper.

"How about we wait until she wakes up and let her decide," I chimed in. As much as I would love to take her, I wouldn't be able to stand it if she were unhappy.

"I think that is very fair," Carlisle backed me up.

I was then pulled into one of Alice's visions. I wasn't in the drivers seat of my Volvo, which was very odd, but I was sitting in the back. But the different thing was, Isabella was sitting beside me. She was still covered in bruises and cuts and she had a cast on her left arm.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" my whole family said in unison.

"She's going to agree to come with us."

"I think we should still ask her so she doesn't get freaked out too much," I suggested. It wouldn't be a very great start to things if we just told her we were her new family right when she woke up.

"I guess it's settled then," Carlisle said happily.

I was going to be able to take the Angel home and keep her safe. To be able to watch her grow up. She wouldn't have to be deprived of a loving family after all. I was going to be able to comfort her when she needed it and help her through the hard times that I'm sure she would run into. To watch her… fall in love.

I don't know why but it was agonizing to think about her falling in love. It wasn't like I was going to deprive her of what I would never be able to do. Find true love.

I shook the thoughts from my head and brought myself to the present.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~Mocking Jay 0916~**


	2. Edward's Kryptonite

**To be honest, I was actually just writing this story because I had relatives over and they took my TV away so I was bored. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue but I got a few reviews so I'm trying to add this chapter. So thanks to:** iluvyou-butyoudontluvme, greenleaf62, futurecullen26 and April-Witch20** for reviewing! **

**Once again, sorry for verb consistency issues of mine. I always get marks taken off at school for that.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer**

**Carlisle's POV**

Edward never left Bella's bed for almost three days. I went around the hospital as I always did and every time I passed by her room, he would always be there.

"Carlisle!" Alice came rushing into the room, not at human speed I might add. "She's going to wake up in… three minutes!"

"Calm down. Remember, she doesn't know who we are. Let the poor girl breath first." I tried calming her down. "Do you want to get everyone else?"

"Already did, you're the last one," she beamed.

I let out a surrendering breath and followed my jumping daughter to Isabella's room. She started to stir when I entered the room. Everyone was already in the room, like Alice said. Why anyone would doubt Alice is beyond me.

I went over to one of the many machines she was hooked up to and checked for an signs of complications. Everything seemed fairly good so I stepped back and we all waited impatiently for her to wake up.

We all leaned in a bit when her eyes finally fluttered open. She looked around the room and when she caught sight of us, I knew she was doing what every human does when the first see us, marvel at our beauty.

"Where's my mommy?" she asked in a very soft voice. I knew that I had to be the one to break the bad news to her.

"I'm very sorry, Isabella." I hung my head.

"Bella," she corrected me. "I like being called Bella."

"Bella," I addressed her. "I'm sorry."

"Why Do you keep apologizing?" She asked very confused.

"You were in a car accident. Your parents didn't make it. You are a very lucky girl," I added to try and lighten the news a bit.

I could see the tears forming in her eyes and she let out a very pained cry. She started sobbing like any little girl would.

"I… d-d-don't…. f-fe-e-l…. l-l-lu-lucky," she managed to say between sobs. It was nearly unbearable to see her like this. A face of pure beauty, torn apart.

We waited for almost then minutes while we let her soak in the news. I could see that everyone was feeling exactly the same as I was. Pain, agony, sorrow, hurt. To see a little innocent girl have her family taken away from her. No one should have to endure that. It is natural for the child to have to say good bye to their parents, but not at four years old. That was not in anyway right.

"Does that mean I have to go to orphanage?" she sobbed.

"That's why we are all here." She looked around the room and I could tell that she was taking in all the gorgeous people surrounding her. "We were wondering if you would like to come with us. We would love to be your new family," I said softly, trying not to startle her.

"Mommy said that I shouldn't go anywhere with strangers."

"Well, I can be your new mommy," Esme suggested.

"And you'll have five brothers and sisters. We adopted them as well and they are all fine," I added.

"Okay," Bella said sadly. I knew that she didn't really want to, I mean who would be so open to joining a strange family right away? But I think she also knew that she didn't have many more options.

"Great! Do you have any questions?"

"Who are you?" she asked shyly.

"This is Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emmett," I said as I gestured to each of them. I cowered away a bit when I gestured to Emmett. "It's fine, he's a real teddy bear."

She seemed to relax a bit after that but still seemed a bit frightful of Emmett. It might take a little while for her to warm up to him.

"Anything else?"

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" she asked.

"They went to heaven," I said in the best voice I could.

"They… left? Without me? They always said they would wait." She started to cry again.

"Bella, I can promise you that they tried to wait. They tried very hard." She continued to cry.

The crying went on for a little bit. She eventually cried herself out and was asleep. We all stayed motionless, all looking at her. She was curled up on her left side. It hurt so much to know that she had almost nothing.

"Emmett, Jasper, could you please go find Dr. Tober, tell her that I sent you. Get her address and bring her things to the house?" I asked. They didn't say anything else, they just left. "Alice, Rosalie, please go home and get her room set up." They followed Emmett and Jasper out. "Esme, you might want to go get some food for her." She stood up, gave me a light kiss and proceeded out. It was just Edward and I. I didn't have a hope of getting him to go out.

"Edward, can you tell if she is in any pain?"

He looked back down at Bella. "That's odd. I can't hear her. It's like she isn't here," he answered me frustrated.

"And, we're going to have to tell her about us. We can't keep her in the dark." Edward just nodded.

We had to wait two weeks until we were sure that she would be strong enough to leave the hospital. In those weeks, she has warmed up to each of us. She wondered why Edward never left, but she never complained about it. We plan to tell her about us when we got her home.

We talked to a few people about adopting her and no one argued. They all trusted me and my family. Signing paper after paper was a pain though.

Rosalie helped her get her coat on with the cast on her left arm. She was still covered from head to toe in fading bruises and two boxes of _Barbie_ band aids. We lead her to Edward's Volvo and he helped her into the back. Out of all of us, she seemed to like Edward the most. He would always play go-fish with her when she was bored or go and fetch her a snack. Edward slid in the back with her and I got into the drivers side. Esme was then beside me and we headed home.

I looked back at them through the mirror and Bella was hugging the over sized teddy bear that Emmett had gotten her. Edward was still beside her.

When we got to the house, We first led her to her new room. She gasped when she first saw it. I have to say that Alice and Rosalie did a really good job. They kept her old toys and added many new ones. The walls were painted a sky blue with stick on polka dots like she asked for. Her room had a book self containing the books that they had found in her room. And a desk that already had a new Mac laptop. She probably wouldn't use the laptop other than for games. The head of her bead was up against the east wall and opposite that, she had a magnificent area with a small couch and a TV. Knowing Alice, her walk in closet was most likely already filled. This is a room that even a teenager would kill for, minus the toys and fairytale books.

"Do you like your room?" Alice asked. Like she didn't know the answer.

"Yes! I love it!" she said with the most adorable smile.

"Well, we'll let you have a bit of fun and when you're done, you can come down stairs. We have to tell you something very important," I told her. She nodded and I gestured for everyone to get out.

She slowly came down the stairs soon after and we were all waiting for her in the living room. She came over to us climbed onto the couch in between Esme and Edward.

"Thank you so so so much," she said in her high pitched voice.

"You're very welcome," Rosalie beamed.

"Bella, we have to tell you something important. Please don't freak out," I asked her.

"We're vampires!" Emmett just shouted out.

"I was thinking on easing her into it," I said sternly at Emmett.

"And?" Bella asked.

Wait? You're not scared?" I asked dumbfound.

"You don't' seem like you're going to eat me," she pointed out.

"No, we only live off of animal blood," I assured her.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Some of us have a special power. I can see the future and Jasper and control your emotions," Alice explained.

"I guess I won't be able to get away with anything then," she joked.

"Not with Edward being able to hear everyone's thoughts," Jasper chuckled.

She looked at Edward. "Well, the weird thing is, I can't hear your thoughts."

"Sweet! I think we finally found Edward's Kryptonite," Emmett squealed with delight.

"Don't you even think about dragging Bella into your crazy idea," Edward growled back.

"Come on Bella, I'll be fun," Emmett said vindictively.

"Ummm…" Bella replied, very confused as to which side to take.

We sent most of the day telling her about us. The odd thing was that she didn't seem scared at all by what we were. I could tell that she was going to fit in great. We were going to have some excellent years ahead of us.

**Sorry, but this chapter isn't really appealing to me all that much. I just knew that I had to add it in. Thanks again to the people who are actually reading this story. The next few chapters is going to be her growing up. **

**I know that there are SO many stories with this plot, but none do what I want to happen so I'm making my own.**

**Thanks again!**

**~Mocking Jay 0916~**


	3. Pulchritudinous

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer**

**Verb tense issues once again! Sorry.**

**BPOV**

"I think that we should let Bella get some sleep," mommy suggested.

I didn't argue with her, I knew I would have lost. I got up off the couch and made my way up the stairs. My room was on the third floor so it took me a little while to get up all the flight of stairs. Rosalie came into my room and helped me dress in my pajamas. She led me to the bathroom and I brushed my teeth obediently. I climbed up into my bed while Rosalie tucked me in just like how my mom used to.

"Goodnight, Bella," Rose said as she turned out the lights in my room and closed the door.

_I was looking out the window of the car. It was nighttime and the car passed by the all to familiar moose crossing sign. I to the front to where my mom and dad were sitting with their hands clasped together. That was when I saw the giant animal in front of the car. The antlers alone were bigger than I was. 'Daddy, watch out', I yelled, but they didn't seem to have heard me. I was thrust forward against the seatbelt like when you're in a car and they slam on the brakes, but with a thousand times more force. I felt the burn of the seatbelt against my skin and the cry of my mom. Something hit my head and I felt a warm liquid making it's way down my checks. The giant animal which I saw in front of the car just moments ago was now in the front of the car on top of my parents. They all lay motionless. 'Mommy?' I asked. there was no response. I started to scream for help and felt something rock hard and ice cold wrap around me._

"Bella, wake up. You're safe. Just a bad dream," a velvety voice whispered into my ear as I was being rocked back and forth.

My eyelids shot open and I found myself on Edward's lap. "T-t-t-he m-m-m-moose was on top of my parents," I gasped. I realized that I was hyperventilating at this point.

"It was just a bad dream," Edward repeated. "Everything is alright."

I nodded and Edward laid me back down on my bed. I curled back up on my left side and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**EPOV**

I waited until I was sure that Bella was asleep until I went across the hall and into her room. I knew that it was wrong to watch someone sleep, but I just couldn't stand being away from Bella. I don't know why, from the moment I smelt her amazing scent, I thought I was going to kill her but once I saw her, I knew I was going to do anything I could to protect her from anymore harm.

The rest of my family was once again all in their rooms having a bit of 'fun' with each other. It was so annoying being the odd one out. I quietly opened Bella's door and snuck in. She was curled up in a small ball and looked so peaceful. There was so much empty space on her bed that I sat down on top of the covers beside her. It must be so uncomfortable to have to sleep with the giant cast on her arm.

I was watching her for about fifteen minutes when she started to get restless.

"Daddy, watch out," she muttered.

She must be having a nightmare about the night her parents died. I guess being human, you can't escape everything when you sleep.

"Mommy?" she asked scared.

She started to thrash all around the bed and let out a very high pitched scream. I reached my arms out for her and pulled her into my lap.

"Bella, wake up. You're safe," I assured her. "Just a bad dream."

She opened her eyes wide and was panting. There was sweat on her forehead.

"T-t-t-he m-m-m-moose was on top of my parents," she managed to get out. This confirmed that she was dreaming about the night her parents died. Reliving it.

It was just a bad dream. Everything is alright," I said, trying to calm her down so she could get back to sleep.

I put her back on her bed and she resumed her previous position in a ball. I didn't want to leave her side but I heard Rosalie was worried.

_What happened? _she asked in her thoughts.

I went out into the hall and down to the second floor to see Rosalie in a thin, silk dressing gown with a nearly naked Emmett behind her.

"Tighty wightys? Really?" I laughed at Emmett.

"Hey, at least I'm not the pedophile," he rebutted.

"I… I'm not a pedophile," I said angrily at Emmett. "I'm not even eighteen!"

"You're a hundred and eight. Last time I checked, that is _way_ over eighteen," Emmett pointed out.

"And I'm not attracted to Bella that way!"

"Sure, you keep thinking that," Emmett laughed as he headed back into his room.

"I'm not!" I yelled after him.

"What's going on?" I heard Esme asked from behind me.

"Nothing," I simply said.

"What happened with Bella?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Had a bad dream. Night her parents died," I explained. I turned around and started to head back up. Instead of going to my room, I returned to Bella's and watched her through the rest of the night.

**3 years later….**

Every night I would do the same thing. Wait until I knew Bella was asleep and sneak into her room. Emmett kept calling me a pedophile. We moved about a month after Bella came into the family and are now living in St. John's in Canada. It was pretty good because it was so foggy. New Foundland and Labrador was a cold province but Bella didn't seem to mind much.

"I'm going out to the beach. Anyone coming?" Bella asked in her usual high pitched voice from the ground floor.

She seemed to like living by the water. It was really cold because the water was from the glaciers but it was refreshing in the summer.

"Yeah! You coming Eddie?" Emmett called. As much as I hate him calling me Eddie, it was at least better than pedophile.

I grabbed my swim trunks and a towel and raced down the stairs. Bella had her things at hand and was waiting for everyone to join her. She looked so adorable in her blue and pink swimsuit.

"Where did my _Cole Haan_ flip-flops go?" Alice said panicking. Typical Alice to be wearing designer flip-flops to the beach.

"Rose? Are you coming?" Bella called.

"If I can find my sun hat." Rosalie never got into the water with us so Bella never pushed into it.

Jasper came down the stairs with Alice and Rosalie following behind her.

"Have fun!" Esme called after us. "Emmett, try not to kill her."

"What makes you think that I'm going to kill her?"

"Last time we went, you broke my tube and I nearly drowned," Bella reminded him.

"And that is why we sent you for swimming lessons," Emmett said innocently.

Bella just sighed in defeat and we all headed out to the beach. It wasn't that far and it was one of those very rare days when it was warm but the sun wasn't up.

Emmett just charged right into the water and Jasper went in after him. Alice and Rosalie set up their blankets and just lay on top of them motionless. Bella took off her _Barbie_ cover up and slowly made her way towards the water. I waited until she was half way to the water when I ran at half vampire speed, scooped her up and ran right into the water.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed. "The water's cold!"

"No it's not," Emmett said.

"Not to you, but to me it's freezing!" Bella was shaking at this point.

"And I thought global warming was finally taking place," Emmett said dumbly.

"Any colder and I think that this water will turn into ice," Bella said. She was still shivering like crazy.

_Hey, now there's an idea,_ Emmet thought.

"It won't work," I said bored at Emmett.

_Fun sucker_.

Bella eventually got used to the cold water and started to enjoy herself. The time got away from us and barely noticed when the sun started to set. We only realized how late it was when Esme came down to the beach to tell us that Bella needed to get home to have dinner. One of the bad things about her being human, she still had to eat. She reluctantly got out of the water and Rose handed her a towel. She dried out her hair as much as she could and followed Esme back to the house. The rest of us decided to stay a bit longer.

"Now we can finally actually have some fun," Emmett said maliciously. I saw what he was planning in his head.

"Don't do it. You'll only regret it later," I warned him. But as usual, he ignored me.

He went under the water, got a giant mouth full of cold water and when he came back up, he blow all the water he collected right at Rosalie and Alice.

"Emmett!" They both screamed in unison.

"I'd say we get the hell out of here," Jasper suggested to me.

While Jasper and I made a run for it, we looked back and saw that Rosalie and Alice had gone into the water and were attacking him underwater. You would think that Emmett would win against them easily, but when you get Rosalie and Alice upset, they can turn into the scariest things in the world.

Jasper and I couldn't stop laughing as we made our way back to the house.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"Emmett… got…. Alice… Rosalie… wet," I managed to get out in between laughs.

Bella just looked at us like we had gone mental but when Emmett came into the room, she just pointed and laughed along with us.

Emmett was dripping wet, wearing Bella's _Barbie _cover up (which barley covered his privates), his feet were wedged into Alice's microscopic sized flip-flops and the red nail polish Rosalie was using was spilled on top of him. Rosalie and Alice still looked furious.

"What happened?" Emse gasped when she caught sight of Emmett.

"He got us wet!" Rosalie said outraged. Emmett tried to make a run up the stairs but Rosalie and Alice chased after him.

"We're not done yet!" Alice yelled.

"What do you recon they will do?" Jasper asked.

We didn't have to wait long to find out as a few minutes later and Emmett came down the stairs. We all couldn't hold in out laughter. He had full make up on, was forced into one of Alice's petite sundresses, had on three inch Stilettos and was wearing a blonde wig.

Rosalie and Alice came down the stairs after him taking pictures.

"Don't worry Emmett, these pictures are only going on the Internet. Lots of people in Africa don't have Internet. So you'll only be a laughing stock on this side of the globe," Alice said very vindictively.

"You must feel very pulchritudinous right now," Bella joked. Even though Bella was only seven, she was a very bright girl and picked up a lot of words from everywhere she went.

"This isn't funny!" Emmett yelled at us. Even Carlisle was laughing at him.

"Hey, i warned you."

At this point, I wasn't just smiling from Emmett making a fool of himself, but also at how happy Bella was. To me, Bella's happiness was like a yawn. Very contagious. And I would do whatever it takes to keep that smile on her face.

**And for the people who don't know what **_pulchritudinous_** means, it's an adjective for feeling beauty.**

**And did you guys hear about people wanting Taylor Swift to play Renesmee in post Breaking Dawn? As much as i love Taylor Swift (listening to her now), i can't imagine her playing Renesmee. Instead, i think people should spend their time trying to get Alex Pettyfer to play Jace in the Mortal Instruments**

**Thanks so much for reading. Don't worry, it won't be long until Bella starts to fall for Edward as well. Please review!**

**~Mocking Jay 0916~**


	4. Pizza Party

**And I am very aware that I'm moving at such a fast pace! This chapter is going to be like the last and cover a few years. I'm moving at intervals of 3 years. After this, it's going to slow down. I just need to get her to sixteen. Sorry about the last chapter, I couldn't think about much.**

**And again… I think you know what I mean. Verb tense! Yeah for my issues lowering my grades in school!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer**

**

* * *

BPOV (10 years old)**

What exactly is a family? The dictionary says that it's 'a group consisting of parents and children living together in a household'. Or is it something more than that? I mean, you could have parents and children living together but would it still be a family if the parents beat the children? I guess you _could_ call it a family but it wouldn't exactly be an ideal family that you would like to live in.

Do you have to be blood related to be a family? The dictionary also states, 'a group of people related to one another by blood or marriage'. Is that all? Do you have to have the same blood to be a family?

To me, a family is a group of people who all love each other. You don't need to have a set of parents and children to be able to call yourself a family. If you were single and living with only your dog, I think that you have the right to call you and your dog a family because you are bonded by love.

That is exactly what my family is. A group of people bonded by love. We aren't related by blood because none of us are. Sure, maybe you could say that we are bonded by venom but Alice and Jasper weren't bitten by Carlisle and I'm most definitely not a vampire so there's a flaw in that. But what we are is a group of people who all love each other, even though we think otherwise sometimes.

Just the word 'family' can have many meanings. You can use it when referring to your close group of friends. You can use it when referring to a club or society. But the most common usage of the word is when you are talking about the people you love and look out for you.

Family. A very powerful word and when used right can bring people together. But when used wrong, it can bring out the worst in people and tear them apart.

Even though I'm not actually related to anyone in my family, I never doubt that they are my family. I know that my biological parents once took care of me but when they could no longer do that, Carlisle and Esme took their place. Though no one can ever fully replace your first parents, I couldn't have ever wished for better substitutes.

Every night, I still have the same nightmare about the night my parents died. To have to relive the fateful night when my how life was torn apart and completely reassembled. But what made me feel better about it all was when I woke up from my nightmares, Edward would always be there to reassure me that everything was fine and nothing can harm me. But there are some nights when my dreams are so vivid that when I wake up, I'm afraid to go back to sleep.

"Bella, what do you want for breakfast?" Mommy asked.

"Could you make pancakes please?" I asked.

I saw Mommy nod and head back to the kitchen. I returned to reading my book. I had grown very fond of books and I normally read the classics but when I saw that mostly everyone in my class was reading _The Clique_ series by _Lisi Harrison_, I decided to give it a try. I have to say that it wasn't the best thing I've ever read but I was reading it anyways because I ran out of books seeing as Edward wouldn't let me read books that he didn't think was good for my age. Over protective much?

Bringing that up, Edward was always so protective of me. It was like he thought I was a little glass doll just ready to be dropped and shatter. You might think that it's cute that the older brother is protecting the younger sister, but it was just plain annoying. He wouldn't let me go out to the park by myself, even though it was only one block away. He never let me ride my bike around the neighborhood, what fun is it just riding on your driveway? I agree that he's just trying to keep me safe but playing it too safe is just not safe at all. One of these days I'm going to snap and just run away to have a bit of 'rebel' time. Who knows, I might even go to _Starbucks_ alone, sarcasm attached.

"Bella, your pancakes are ready," Mommy told me.

I put down the book and went to the kitchen immediately. The brilliant aroma of freshly made pancakes and syrup hit me and my mouth started to water.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anything else?" Mommy asked.

"No. I'm good"

I drenched my pancakes in syrup and started to enjoy the sugary taste of it.

"I still don't think that pancakes are a proper breakfast," Edward ranted as he came into the kitchen. "Sure the pancakes alone are fine, but all the syrup you put on it just cancels it out and it just becomes flour and sugar."

"Shut up. I don't say anything about your diet, you don't say anything about mine." Just to prove my point, I stabbed a big chuck of my pancakes and shoveled it into my mouth.

"I have no choice with _my_ diet. As of yours, you have countless options to choose from," he said wittily.

"May I repeat, shut up."

Edward just stood in front of me watching me eat and it made me feel very awkward. To save myself from anymore awkwardness, I ate the rest of my breakfast fairly quickly.

"So, tonight is your turn to choose the movie," Edward reminded me as I rinsed my plate.

Every last Friday of the month, we would have a movie night and we all took turns picking the movie. Last month was unbearable. Emmett had chosen _Barbie Rapunzel_. Talk about torture. I swear, back in the medieval times, they could have just stuck the people in a small room with that movie playing and they would be wishing for death.

"Ummm…" I had to think of a movie that wouldn't be a torture to watch and it had to be a movie that Edward thinks is 'appropriate' for me. "How about Narnia?"

"Haven't you seen that movie a million times?" he asked.

"Sure, but what else is there? Do you want another recap of _Barbie Rapunzel_." When I said that, I saw Edward shiver a bit.

"Narnia it is," Edward agreed. "And what do you want on your pizza this time?"

"Last time I had pineapple and ham so I'm thinking pepperoni and basil?"

"Sounds good. Well, not actually, but for a human I think that it's good," Edward said confused.

I giggled when he said that. "Whatever. Let's get going."

Edward grabbed his keys from the table beside the front door and we both headed to the garage. I got into the back into the back of Edward's Volvo but we had to wait for everyone else to get there before we could leave. As the car only sat five people, I was forced to sit on Emmett's lap as usual. It isn't a very comfortable place to sit seeing as he was as hard as a rock. I need to start bringing a cushion with me.

"Have a great day," Rosalie called after me as I got out of the car at the elementary school.

"Bye."

I made my way into the school and to my homeroom, hung up my things and went to where all my friends were gathered around my group of desks.

"Hey, Bella," Lynn greeted me.

"Hi. Why are you so happy this morning?"

"My parents said that I could have my birthday party at the gymnastics place!" she explained.

"That's great!" I said, trying to imitate her excitement.

"But my party will never be as good as yours was." That, I couldn't argue with.

My family had definitely went overboard for my party. They took me and six of my friends on a road trip to Prince Edward Island. It was amazing. For the entire weekend, we got to make our own potato chips, go out boating and we got to learn how to golf. As much as I hated my family doing big things like that for me, I have to say that that was one thing I was happy they did.

"I'm sure your party will be just as great."

* * *

I was so relieved when I got home. As much as I love my friends, all they could talk about all day was how great Lynn's party would be. I was into it at first but then it just started to get boring.

"Bella, why don't you finish your homework and then we can start the movie?" Daddy suggested once he found me lying on the couch.

"Okay."

I dragged my backpack upstairs with me and into my room. I sat down at my desk and started to get to work. It wasn't hard, as usual, so I got through it really fast. I finished just when the doorbell rang telling me that my pizza was there.

I closed my books and headed down the stairs. When I got into the living room, there was a pile of five pizza boxes on the coffee table.

"Bella, why did you order five pizzas?" Daddy asked me.

"I didn't. Why would I order all those pizzas?" I asked.

We were both confused as to why we had five pizzas. We both looked at each other and realization hit us.

"Emmett," we said in unison.

"What?" his booming voice asked. He was then immediately sitting on the couch.

"Why did you order five pizzas?" Daddy asked.

"Well, at lunch today, we were watching everyone around us and I told Jasper that I could eat more human food than him and he started to disagree but we both agreed that it would be best not to do it with all those humans watching so this is to settle it once and for all," Emmett explained.

"This can't turn out well," I said.

"As long as they don't get it all over the house, they can do whatever," Mommy called.

"Jasper, person who eats the most pizza without throwing up wins."

Jasper then appeared beside Emmett. "Three, two, one!" Jasper yelled.

"This is _not_ going to turn out well," Alice said to me as we watched them scramble to open up the boxes of pizza and shove the slices into their mouths.

It didn't even seem like they were chewing, it was like they were just shoving the pizza down their throats. It was funny at first but then Emmett started to get this weird look on his face and next thing I knew, I was covered my pizza. I was right, he didn't chew his food.

"This is beyond gross!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie hit Emmett in the back of his head.

"Rose, why don't you take Bella upstairs and get her cleaned off then we can watch the movie," Mommy suggested. "And Emmett, you can clean this up."

Before I went up the stairs with Rose, I turned around stuck my tongue out at Emmett. He just gave me an evil glare back and I went the rest of the way up the stairs.

* * *

I know this chapter was pretty pointless but there's going to be one more chapter like this and they the Bella Edward stuff comes in! Yeah!

**Please review 3**

**~Mocking Jay 0916~**


	5. Front Seat

**And I'm not going to start **_**every**_** chapter with the definition of words but I thought it fit here again. And don't deny the opening two paragraphs. You know I'm right. Bwa ha ha**

**I think you know by know that I'm once again apologizing for my agonizing verb tense issues! **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer**

**BPOV **(13 years old)

Adolescence, the stage of physical and mental human development that takes place between childhood and adulthood. It's a very gradual change but you can defiantly notice when it happens. You feel more emotional, you start to care about what others think about you more, you have a tendency to over react to the slightest things and the list continues to go on. It's something that you can definitely not avoid and we all go through it. Everyone takes it differently than others. Some have the hardest time through it but others have it a bit easier. Mostly all you want in these few years are to fit in and be wanted with people. If there is a clique in the school that you're not apart of, you will go to extreme lengths to be accepted.

During this stage, many tears are shed, smiles are formed and memories are made. Whether the memories are good or bad is entirely up to you. How you want to spend you life. You really start to realize who you are in these years. Some days you are happy with what you see in the mirror but other days you are completely repulsed. You want nothing more than to change who you are, to be able to change yourself physically or mentally. As much as you want to avoid this part of life, there's no way. You live through it and the best you can so is make the best of it. This is supposedly the start of the best years of our life. Live strong. Laugh lots. Love life.

"Bella, can you come and help me?" Alice called from the kitchen.

I immediately put down my book on the couch and ran to her.

I found her at the kitchen table, that I was the only one to use for it's actual purpose, looking at her laptop screen intensely.

"Come here and tell me which one you like better," Alice instructed.

I walked over to her and looked at the screen. She was on the _Holt Renfrew_ sight looking at sunglasses.

"Do you like this one," she clicked on the second tab, "or this one?"

"Why do you even need sunglasses? It's not like you go out in the sun in the first place."

"It's a good accessory to have. Looks good if you put it on the top of you head," Alice explained like I should already know. "And this isn't for me, if you have forgotten already, it's almost Christmas. Now choose."

"Alice, we've been through this before," I sighed. "I'm going to tell you that I like option two and then you're going to ask me why, I tell you I just like the shape more or something and then you give me an hour long lecture on why option one is better. But when I tell you to buy option one, you just give me another hour long lecture on why option two is better. It never ends." Alice face saddened. "Why don't we just skip right ahead to the part when you decide to buy both and I spare me the two hours of my life I will never get back?" I suggested.

"And this is why we keep you around," Alice said happily.

I went back to the couch and heard a few clicks of the mouse and I knew that the glasses would be arriving in the mail in the next three to five business days.

I lay back down on the couch and started to read where I had left off. Since my I turned thirteen, Edward had finally let me read whatever I wanted. No more _'I have to approve of them first'_ talks. But I had grown very attached to the _Mortal Instruments_ and _Hunger Games_ series. **  
**

"This is why you aren't a normal kid, Bella," Emmett said suddenly on the couch with me. "You spend your Christmas holiday reading when you could be out with friends or something, anything! You're so boring sometimes. How many times have you read that thing?"

"Emmett, has it ever occurred to you that I'm not the weird one, you are?" I asked.

"Have you ever tried doing something normal like… playing Guitar Hero?"

"Emmett, I played with you yesterday. And if my memory does me justice, you cried in your room for three hours when you lost to me. And I'm the weird one," I said sarcastically.

Emmett didn't get me back; he just stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same back to him.

I ignored him as he turned on the Wii and started to play Band Hero. I baffles me how he is still on easy. I thought vampires were supposed to have really good and fast reflexes.

I directed my eyes back to my book. I was re-reading _City of Ashes_ for the millionth time. I loved the way that Cassandra Clare thinks you turn into a vampire. It was literally completely backwards. The human had to consume some of the vampire's blood, they are the living dead, you have to burry them and then they dig their way out of their own grave. I have to say that I love how she thinks. But I know better than that. **  
**

I was disturbed from the depth of my book when the phone rang.

"Bella, it's Andrea," Jasper called out.

I put down my book and ran up to my room to get the call in private. I know that it doesn't make a difference being in a house of vampires but I just liked to _think_ that I had some privacy in my calls.

"Hey," I said into the phone.

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"Just reading."

"Knowing you, it's either _Mortal Instruments _or _Hunger Games_." I loved how she knew me so well.

"_City of Ashes _actually. I wanted to re-visit the world of Jace. As much as I love Peeta, not having a leg is a real deal breaker," I ranted.

Most of our conversations were like that. I loved the character Jace. A gorgeous Shawdowhunter. Swoon. As much as I love Peeta from _Hunger Games_, Jace is still my all time favorite.

"Okay, so here's the deal, annual Christmas party is official on again this year. Check your e-mail, my mom sent out the Secret Santa names," Andrea told me.

I ran over to my desk and opened up my e-mail. I clicked on the message from her mom and I laughed at the irony that I was talking to my Secret Santa person right then. I knew just what to get her. Just for laughs I was planning on getting her one of those _Snuggies_, like you see on TV.

"Thanks. See you on the twenty-third for the party." And I hung up the phone.

"Edward, can you take me to the mall?" I asked.

"Bella?! Are you finally going to get into the Christmas spirit with me?" Alice said bouncing into my room.

"No, I just need to get my Secret Santa gift," I rolled my eyes.

"Then I'll take you," Alice offered.

"No," I said sternly. "If you come, we're going to end up spending hours upon hours there. I just want to make this quick."

"I promise that I won't take too long. As long as we can drop by a _few_ of my stores."

"Your definition of a few or mine?"

"Ummmm…." she trailed off.

Ha, caught her shopping handed.

"Alice, just let me take Bella and you can go shopping as much as you like with Rose," Edward said by my doorway.

Thank God. This is one of those times where I'm grateful Edward was there to save me. Why knows what would have happened if I gave into Alice. I shivered at the mere thought.

"Fine," Alice gave in reluctantly. "But I'm starting to agree with Emmett. You aren't normal." Alice then stomped away.

"Thank you so much for saving me."

Edward shot me my favorite crooked smile of his. I couldn't help but melt a bit whenever he did that. I don't know why but it always seemed to happen. It was like there was something about Edward that I couldn't resist of him.

Bella, snap out of it! He's your freaking brother for God's sake.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and followed him down the stairs. Alice sat on the couch with her arms crossed and a very angry face on. I couldn't help but laugh a bit when I saw her like that.

We reached the garage and I reached for the handle to the passenger side door but it was locked. I tried it again but with more force. It still didn't open.

"Edward, open the door," I instructed.

"They are open."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, they are." He was beside me in an instant. He reached out and grabbed the handle to the backseat door. "See? They _are_ open."

"I'm not going to sit in the back!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. I am thirteen! I am officially legal to sit in the front. Alice always lets me. Daddy always lets me. Mommy always lets me. Rose, Jasper, Emmett. Everyone _but _you." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Maybe they all let you but _my_ car_ my_ rules." He got into the drivers seat.

"You can't do that! I'm not a kid anymore. I have every right to sit in the front!" I yelled at him through the window.

" You don't have any rights to sit in the front," Edward said back.

"Yes I do! Look it up under the… BHERTSITFSAOA."

"The what?"

"The _Bella Has Every Right To Sit In The Front Seat Association Of America_." This is one of those time where I'm grateful for all that texting with my friends. You pick up on acronyms very fast.

"That's not a real association." Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Captain Obvious.

"Just open the door, Edward." I stomped my foot as I said that.

"Did you just seriously just stomp your foot? I thought only girls did that on TV." **  
**

"So are you calling me a fictional character?" I accused. "You're one to talk. Vampire," I spat.

"I'm not calling you a fictional character and as you can obviously see, I'm not a fictional creature."

"I just want to sit in the damn front!" I whined.

"Unless you want to walk to the mall, I suggest you get in the back," Edward said in his _this-is-final_ voice. Once he went there, there is no coming back.

I reluctantly got into the back of the car. I angrily pulled the seatbelt as Edward started the car.

"It's not fair! All my friends sit in the front. In fact they started sitting in the front last year! I'm over thirteen. When are you ever going to accept the fact that I'm growing up?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Edward said in his calm and soothing voice like nothing happened before. I don't think he knows but when he talked like that, it made my heart leap a bit.

Bella! Stop thinking that!

"Whatever happened to your 'built in radar'," I asked quoting him from before.

"It doesn't matter. Anything can happen and I want you to be as safe as possible."

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you let me ride on you back when you run faster than a car can go but you won't let me sit in the front seat."

The exhilaration I get when I hop on Edward's back and he takes me to our little meadow. It was the best. I love spending time with Edward there. It was just a little place that only Edward and I knew about.

"Yes," Edward simply stated,

"Fine, if you're going to continue to be like this, I'd rather go shopping with Alice. At least she lets me sit in the front in her car."

"Fine, be my guest."

I hated it when he does this. He knows that I only like going out when he takes me. Everyone else either makes fun of me (Emmett), gets carried away (Alice and Rose), gets _really _side tracked (Jasper) or embarrasses me sometimes (Mommy and Daddy).

"You're impossible," I groaned. I could see a smile form on his face. He got what he wanted.

"Can't wait till I get my license," I muttered under my breath. "Or are you going to stop me from sitting in the drivers seat as well?" I asked.

Edward just laughed at me when I said that. I sank even deeper into my seat.

There are those people who don't have siblings and say that they'd do anything for a protective older brother. Well let me tell you this, be carful what you wish for, it might just hit you in the back later.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I decided to make it around Christmas time for fun. Though it doesn't actually take you to Christmas, it just mentions it. **

**Hope you have a great Christmas Eve for the rest of today and a very merry Christmas tomorrow!**

**~Mocking Jay 0916~**


	6. Faded Memories

**I got the reviews I wanted so as promised, on Christmas day, a new chapter! Merry Christmas to all!**

**And again, presenting my terrible verb tense issues!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

BPOV **(16 years old)

We were moving. Simple as that. We were all moving back to Forks. It was my families favorite place and they've been talking about it for a while but wanted to wait until I was done my sophomore year so we could all go to school together as juniors.

It was going to be nice to go back to Forks. As much as moving there will bring back the memories of my parents, I could be a good thing to remember them. I was planning to visit them first thing once we got to Forks. I haven't visited them since their funeral and it didn't seem like a very daughterly thing to do not to visit your parents. A lot of the time, I still wonder what would have happened if we hadn't been in that accident. But I guess it's best not to linger on what could have been and instead focus on the present.

I was packing the last of my things. It's hard to think about it being late July when outside my window it's so foggy and cold. But it's something that you have to get used to when living with a family of vampires. You can't live somewhere with sun, like how I would love to. But I guess it a little price to pay for the great times I have with them.

"Bella, hurry up, we're going to miss our flight," Edward called for me.

Edward. I know he's my brother but every time touches me or even looks at me, I get this funny feeling inside and my stomach does flips. I know it's on all kinds of levels of wrong for me to like my brother that way but I just can't help it. The time we spend together is the times I'm happiest. Sure I've dated one or two boys in the past year or so but when I'm with them, it's nothing compared to what I feel when I'm with Edward.

I zipped up my final bag and looked up my empty room once more. Of course we weren't selling this house and we could return here someday but it was weird leaving the place I knew so well. The place where had spent most of my life so far. I was ecstatic to be going to back to the States but I would miss Canada. I would miss all the friends that I have made and I would miss the little clearing that Edward and I would always go to together.

I went started to head down the stairs with my bag in tow. It was just containing the small things that I wanted to keep with me on the plane like my Ipod, laptop, books and my phone. I also packed in the teddy bear Emmett had gotten me when I first met him. I know it's childish but the teddy bear means a lot to me. To think that Emmett had gotten it for me so I wouldn't be so afraid of him made me laugh. Remembering how scared I was when I first met him and the rest of my family now.

"Ready?" Edward asked. He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. "Everyone's already in the taxi," he informed me.

He reached out his hand for my bag when I got to the bottom on the stairs and as he did so, his cold hand brushed over mine and I got that amazing electric feeling that I always got when he touched me even the slightest. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks like they always did.

I let Edward take my bag and I went out to find to taxi's on our driveway. We had sent all our cars to Forks already so we had to take a taxi to the airport. We sent the bigger things already so they should be at the house already. Alice in the past week has been a wreck seeing as we had to send away mostly her entire wardrobe in twenty-tree giant boxes. But she managed to pull through, barely.

I followed Edward into one of the taxis and buckled myself in, right in between Edward and Emmett. How great was that? Talk about claustrophobia.

All through the ride, I felt like I couldn't breath. Emmett's arm kept digging into my side. And since they're vampires, I was also freezing, even though I was wearing layers upon layers. And you thought your family was terrible to sit in a car with. I now appreciate all our separate cars much more.

It didn't take long at all to get checked into the airport. When we got to our gate, we had about an hour to spare so Mommy took me to find something to eat. Somehow we just ended up walking in a giant circle and I settled for Starbucks. A simple muffin and caramel macchiato.

The flight wasn't bad at all. I spent the time re-reading _Wuthering Heights_. Edward, sitting beside me just rolled his eyes at me and pretended to go to sleep.

I was so engulfed by the book that when the plane suddenly dropped a few hundred meters, my book shot out of my grasp and I jumped a bit. Edward just laughed at me. I shot him a murderous glare but that just made him laugh even more.

When we landed, it was absolutely no surprise to me that it was raining. I just groaned. We claimed our luggage from the carrousel and headed out to the parking lot. I squealed when I caught sight of my beloved car. My Aston Martin, V12 Vantage. I love the car so much. I had gotten it on my sixteenth birthday from my entire family. I wasn't so much into cars but I loved the look of Aston Martins. Getting the car was one thing but learning to drive it was a whole other thing. Let's just say that letting Edward attempt to teach me how to drive was one of the worst mistakes of my life. I should have asked Daddy or Mommy to teach me but I just couldn't turn Edward down. There was a lot of yelling in the car, some tears were shed and lots of laughs from Emmett. When I was thirteen and Edward wouldn't let me sit in the front, just multiply that by about a million and that was how I learned to drive.

"I'll meet you guys at home, I have to go somewhere first," I announced.

Everyone went to their own car. I put my bags in the back, good thing I didn't have any things, they wouldn't have fit. I was the last to pull out of the parking lot. I made my way through the familiar town but I ended up having to turn on the GPS.

It was about an hour drive from Seattle to Forks but I didn't mind because I had my car back. When the rest of my family turned off the road to a little one that lead to the house, I kept driving. I drove on for a few more minutes. I passed by everything that I remember all too well. My old house was still there but a new family occupied it now. I drove past the hospital that Daddy would be working at and where I had laid after the crash.

Seeing everything again made me remember the faded memories that I had made when I was so young. Next thing I knew, I was crying slightly. It wasn't so much that it was obscuring my vision so I continued to drive.

I finally reached my destination. It didn't seem like a place that people would visit when it was raining because it just adds to the sorrow but I had to come here raining or not, and it was definitely raining.

I reached to the back of my car, grabbed my umbrella and stepped outside into the graveyard. Before proceeding to where my parents rested, I went to the small flower stand. I picked up two roses and dropped two dollars into the donation jar. And I started my short walk to my parent's grave.

They had been laid to rest side by side so I kneeled right in the middle of both of them. I put a rose on top of each of them. I wanted to tell them how I was in good care and how much I missed them but the words just wouldn't form. I tried to get the words out but instead tears started streaming down my face uncontrollably. I sank down onto the wet grass. It wasn't long until I was entirely drenched.

I don't know how long I just sat there, motionless and wet. I was cold and shivering but I couldn't seem to be able to get myself up. Even though I barely remember my parents, I miss them more than anything. I don't know much about them but I know that I love them so much and they still love me as well. I was sure they are looking down on me and glad that their daughter is living a good life.

I was completely disconnected from the world until I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder. I turned my head around and Edward was standing there with all his glory and perfection. I think this is the only time I had ever not smiled when I looked at him, I just couldn't manage it. He didn't say anything to me, just gave me an apologetic smile, but it was enough. He crouched down next to me and put the hand he wasn't using to hold his umbrella on my cheek, I couldn't help but leaned into it a bit.

He stayed with me for a while, sympathizing for me. Once I felt that I had cried myself dry, I slowly started to get up. Edward walked with me to my car. I knew that I couldn't drive with the tears in my eyes and I think he knew this as well to I got into the passenger side and gave him the keys. He started the engine and drove us home.

He drove my car right into the garage and got my things from the trunk. We made our way into the house. In the little time that I was gone, everyone else had managed to get everything in the house unpacked. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that the house had been occupied the entire time.

I went up the stairs to the third floor and into my room. I guess Alice had already unpacked for me. All I had to do was get the things out of the bags that I had brought with me on the plane. Edward put my bags next to my bed, gave me a smile and left. I went to my closet. Why did it not surprise me that Alice had already got all my clothes out? I got a pair of jeans and a light blue polo shirt. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water relaxed me and I just let it wash away my worries. I took my time in the shower but when the hot water started to run low, I g to out. I didn't bother to use the hairdryer, I just towel dried it and it just lay flat and damp down my back.

I went back to my room and unpacked the rest of my things very quickly. I went down the stairs to explore the rest of the house. I was on my way to the kitchen what the familiar music room caught my eye. I went inside and right in the middle was Edward's grand piano. When I was little, I was fascinated by Edward playing the piano so he had taught me and I was fairly good but never even came close to comparing to Edward.

I sat myself down at the piano and just let my fingers flow over the keys. It wasn't something that I had played before but the melody I was composing started to sound really pretty so I kept it up. I got very into the song that I didn't even notice Edward coming in. He sat himself beside me and started to play along with me. He picked up on what I was playing and started to play a harmony an octave lower. The music we were making together sounded amazing. Both of us lost ourselves in the music.

Then, without warning, his hands danced their way other to mine and they touched ever so slightly and I felt the same electric current run through me. I instantly pulled my hand away. I turned so I was facing him and he turned to face be as well. We were so close together, if we just moved our faces a few more inches, we would have been making contact. I wanted to badly to close the gap and kiss him but it took all my strength not to, I didn't want it to be awkward. I got lost in his amazing golden eyes while he just looked deep into me. I felt my heart pumping at irregular intervals and was positive that he heard it as well.

I could just look at him all day but I managed to pull myself away. I spun back around so I was facing the keys of the piano again. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down but it didn't work. I just got up and walked out of the room. If only Edward knew the way I felt.

**

* * *

So what did you guys think of this chapter? The V12 Vantage is my dream car so I felt the need to put it in here. **

**Once again, Merry Christmas!  
I'll have a new chapter up soon so please review for faster update.**

**~Mocking Jay 0916~**


	7. Just A Crush

**And I have noticed that I have been starting most of my chapters with a lecture on a new word but I find this very powerful. And this chapter will feel very close to the book. I used lots of quotes from it the concept is the same.**

**Verb tense issues again!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

BPOV**

How do you get over a crush? Normally, you don't get over a crush until something tells you that it would never work. In books and in drama shows, you have all this drama when you walk in on your crush with someone else, this mostly always brings the crush to the halt, after tears are shed of course. It can also happen if that said person turns you down, this is a major disappointment often leading to tears and then the crush is broken. There are many ways in which you can end a crush but do any of these ways not end in tears?  
A crush is also known as an infatuation. A very strong word that can bring you to your knees. You don't know how to control it and you probably never will. There are some infatuations that are stronger and last a lot longer but there are some very short lived ones where you spot the person, think that he or she is 'cute' or what not but then when you walk away, you forget completely about the person. This is a very brief crush. You may see some teens doing it by sitting in public and looking at the opposite gender.

More powerful crushes seem to last longer and they are most commonly with people that you know. It could be a best friend that you have known since you were very little and finally realized there could be something more between the two of you. It could even happen, as embarrassing as it might be, but to a friend's sibling or even a teacher.

In my case, it's pretty similar but most people don't fall into my situation. I hate to admit it but I can' avoid it any longer. No one knows about it and I plan to keep it that way. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with my brother.

I have no idea why I walked out of the room like that. I wanted nothing more than to stay there with him and just soak in his company. Just his mere presence gets to me.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and grabbed my pajamas from my dresser. How long have I just been sitting on my bed, motionless? I don't know exactly but I know that I had been a long time, seeing as the rain had finally stopped and my bottom had started to get numb.

I headed to the bathroom, changed and brushed my teeth. I didn't seem like I needed to take another shower because I had just taken one about two hours ago and I hadn't done much other than sit on my bed.

It was still early so I curled up on the couch in front of my TV with a blanket and started reading where I had left off earlier in _Wuthering Heights._

I hadn't even noticed as the time ticked by so fast.

"Sorry, didn't think you were still up," Edward apologized. Had he even came in?

"No, it's fine," I said to him.

He was about to slip out of my room again. I didn't want him to leave, as selfish as that may sound.

"You can stay… that is, if you want to," I added. I didn't want Edward knowing how much I wanted him to stay.

He closed the door behind him and started to walk over to me. I moved my feet from the left side of the couch from where they had previously laid and Edward sat down. I rested by back against the arm rest so I was facing him.

"Not tired?" Edward asked.

"I kind of lost track of time I guess," I admitted. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I blurted out a little to fast. "Don't leave," I pleaded.

Edward just shot me his crooked smiled and I couldn't help but my heart was just beating too fast for my liking and Edward was defiantly hearing it's speed.

"Do you come here often?" I asked.

Edward looked down into his lap. It's like what I do when I'm blushing.

"Every night," he confessed. I didn't know it I was supposed to be afraid or happy about that. "I like watching you sleep. You talk."

"Oh no," I blushed.

"It's okay. You miss your parents and that's understandable. You used to talk about them so much when you were younger but it's not as much anymore."

"What else?"

"Well, you say everyone's names," he paused. This isn't a good sign," you say my name the most though."

My cheeks filled with blood really fast. I put down my head and tried to hide it in the blanket but he was too fast for me and pulled the blanket off my face.

"It's okay. If I could dream, it would be about you," Edward said very seductively.

We talked into the night. I thought I knew Edward before but after that night, I think I know everything. He never told me about his parents before but I managed to get it out of him. He asked some questions about me as well, although it wasn't nearly as many as I asked him as he knew me most of my life.

"You should probably go to sleep before Esme or Rosalie come in here and yell at me for keeping you up," Edward suggested.

I got up and went to my bed. I thought Edward would leave but he followed me to bed. I slipped under the covers and he lay on top. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take me but before that happened, I heard a very familiar tune being hummed. It sounded so familiar to me but I just couldn't seem to place it.

"What are you singing?" I asked.

"I guess I knew told you." I opened my eyes and turned to I was facing him. "When you were little, I wrote a lullaby for you. I would hum it to you every night when you had a bad dream and started to wake up. It seemed to do the trick and it put you right back to sleep again."

That was so sweet. Edward had written me a lullaby. Could he be any more perfect?

My dream was nearly as perfect as Edward. We were in the small clearing that Edward and I used to go to before we moved. It was always wet there but I loved it. I was lying in Edward's arms as he hummed me my lullaby. Everything was perfect and I wanted to stay there. Edward then leaned his mouth towards my ear.

"Morning, Bella," his soft and velvety voice whispered in my ear.

I felt a cold hand touch my arm and I knew that I was no longer in my dream. I moaned and pulled the covered over me, trying to get back into the dream.

"No, you have to get up, Bella," he said again.

I groaned and finally gave in. I pulled the covers off of me and got out of bed. I turned around and Edward was still lying across my bed just like I remembered from last night.

I walked to the door and just before I slipped out, I turned to Edward and said, "don't go anywhere."

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I pulled the brush through my hair quickly and ran back to my room. Edward was still lying on my bed but he hasn't _exactly_ obeyed my instructions. Yes he was still there but the difference was, was that my bed was now made. That requires you to move.

I went over and sat in front of him, cross legged on my bed.

"What did I say last night?" I asked.

"Well, you said mostly the same things…but." No, the dreaded _but_. "You said my name a bit more than usual and something about a clearing?"

"I was just dreaming about the time we had in out clearing back in Canada. It's something that I'm going to miss a lot," I confessed.

Edward looked at me for a moment. "I think I can fix that," he said with a sly grin on his face.

"What are you planning?"

"Come on," Edward insisted.

In a blur, he was on my balcony. I giggled and went over to join him.

"Get on," Edward instructed me.

I obediently did what he wanted and hopped on his back. The next thing I knew, we were both airborne. I loved the rush that I get when I do this with Edward. I had no idea where we were going but I didn't complain as long as Edward was there.

The exhilaration ended all to soon for my liking.

"Wow, you wanted to show the middle of the forest. How kind of you," I said as I got down off his back.

"Ha ha, very funny," he rolled his eyes. "I wanted to how you thing actually."

He reached out his hand for me and I took it without a second thought. The same shock I got ran through me again. He led me through a few trees and into what could have been the most beautiful meadow on the planet.

It was small but not too small. It was green and there were flowers everywhere. As much as I loved the our clearing back in Canada, that was just a little clearing where we used to play but this place was more like a meadow. Nothing on earth could compare to it's beauty, other than Edward of course.

I just stood there in awe as I took in the meadow.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. I think this might be even better than the one back in Canada," I gushed.

Edward took me into the middle of the field and lay down. I lay down with him and my head was pulled onto his chest. I don't know how anyone like me could get so lucky. He stoked my hair and it felt like the best thing in the world. I just wanted to stay in that position till the end of time. I really wouldn't have minded.

I watched the sky as the time passed by. How the sun moved from one end of the sky to the other. The rays would hit Edward's perfect skin and shoot the most magnificent rays out. It was like a rainbow but without the rain, which was very rare in Forks. I just closed my eyes and let myself relax.

"I think that I should get you back," Edward whispered so lightly into my ear.

I opened up my eyes and unwillingly got up. Edward crouched down so I had an easier time getting on his back and we were off. Flying through the trees. The wind was pure bliss against my skin.

"Edward, did you completely forget that Bella is human and needs to eat?" Mommy came out scolding Edward.

"It's fine, Mom," I said to her. I didn't want Edward to get in trouble for giving me the best day of my life.

"Bella, come on, dinner's ready,"

I followed Mommy inside the house. Before I closed the door behind me, I saw Edward running off into the woods again. I sighed and closed the door.

I sat down at the table where my dinner was and ate. I was remembering the wonderful day I had with Edward as I sat there and ate.

"Someone looks happy," Alice teased. She sat down opposite me.

I just smiled even wider at her. Then a thought came to mind. "Alice, do you think that Mom was right about how Edward was too young when he was changed and that he won't find someone?" I asked Alice.

"No, I don't think so at all. In fact, he's going to find someone very soon," Alice beamed.

"Who?"

"I'm not going to ruin the surprise. But I will tell you that he's everything that he's been looking for. Beautiful, smart… talented."

The thought of Edward being with someone else hurt a bit but as long as he was happy, I would be supportive of whomever he chooses. After all, he's just my brother and it's just some worthless teenage crush.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading and sticking with me! I just added this chapter because I wanted the meadow but it's not my favorite chapter. Don't worry, they're going to be together in the next two of three chapters!**

**Review!**

**~Mocking Jay 0916~**


	8. Birthday

**Verb tense once again… so sorry and this is a very short chapter. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer (notice how I had stopped spelling her name with an **_**a**_** in the last few chapters)**

**BPOV**

It comes once a year and I can never seem to avoid it. Everyone has one but mine always seems to be the most celebrated. Since it's only one week into school, I hadn't really made any friends yet so there was no party this year.

My birthday. One of the most dreaded times of the year.

I woke up with Edward beside me once again. Ever since I had found out about him watching me sleep, he always lay next to me. He was still oblivious to my feelings for him and they had just gotten stronger. Every day the sun was out, we would go to our meadow but the sun never seemed to be up enough for my liking.  
"Happy birthday," Edward whispered in my ear.

I groaned and turned over to face him. "Don't remind me."

"I thought that birthdays were supposed to be a happy day for everyone."

"Not me. Sure I don't mind it, it just means that Alice is going to go overboard again. Any excuse to make it an occasion."

"If you want, I can steal you away today and maybe Alice won't notice," Edward suggested.

"Don't you even think about it!" Alice called from downstairs.

"Guess not," Edward chuckled.

"Stupid pixie. I can't get away with anything!"

"Tell me about it," Jasper said from my doorway. "Happy birthday by the way," he added.

I flashed him a forced smile. "Thanks."

"You better get dressed, Alice is getting impatient downstairs," Jasper warned.

I got up off my bed and headed for the bathroom. I did my regular morning routine. I stayed in the shower extra long trying to prolong the time I have without Alice torturing me. But unfortunately it didn't last very long as Alice was doing Barbie Bella today. But fortunately for me, I wasn't going out so it _only_ took half an hour. I apparently 'had to look good on my birthday'.

Once the torture was over, Alice practically pulled me down the stairs to find my entire family in the living room waiting for me.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Mommy was the first to say. She came over to me in a blur and hugged me.

Everyone followed after that and gave me hugs. The presents followed. Alice had gotten me another _Burberry_ handbag, which I will most likely use once to please her and then contains all the other things that Alice had gotten me but never used twice. I should really donate that to charity again sometime soon. Emmett had gotten me a fifty-two inch HDTV for my room but I really didn't find the point as I barley ever use the TV in my room in the first place. Rosalie had gotten me the new _MacBook Pro_, this is something that I'll actually be using. Jasper got me an _Emmett Survival Kit_ which was loaded with things that would get Emmett distracted and leave me alone like _Silly Putty_. Mommy and Daddy had gotten me a _Links of London _charm bracelet. It was really pretty and on it hung three charms, a cursive '_B'_, the heart charm and the four-leaf clover. And Edward had gotten me the _Tiffany _Heart Key Locket.

"Will you help me put it on?" I asked.

Edward took the necklace from me and walked over to my back. I pulled my hair up and I felt his cool hands brush against my neck as he secured the necklace. I reached my hand up towards the beautiful heart key locket and stoked it. I couldn't have asked for anything better from him.

"Thank you all so much," I said to everyone.

My birthday had passed as painless as possible but unfortunately, the next day I had to go to school. Monday mornings were always dreadful. Since Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all seniors, I didn't have any classes with them and I only had biology with Edward and English and trigonometry with Alice so a lot of my classes were alone.

I endured the first few classes. I was sitting beside a girl named Angela in history so it wasn't that bad. She was a very nice girl and I didn't mind sitting with her. Government was a whole new form of torture though. I was sitting beside Jessica. She was nice but sometimes got on my nerves. You could also tell that she had a major thing for Edward and that made me not like her as much. What if she was the one that Edward falls for? I don't think I would be able to get over it if that was the case. Anyone _but _her.

The thoughts about Edward being with someone else made me a bit nervous and fidgety so I started to fidget with the necklace Edward had gotten me. I was still debating what I should put inside the locket. It had to be something special.

"Are you going to sit with us at lunch today?" Jessica asked me when the lunch bell rang.

I had never sat with anyone but my family at lunch and I liked it that way but I couldn't deny her.

"Sure," I accepted her invitation. I just hope that my family doesn't get too mad.

I went to my locker and groaned when I found that my locker shelves had fallen down once again. I put them back up and replaced the books that were previously on them. I grabbed my lunch money and headed to the cafeteria. I got into the long line to order the food. The food wasn't that great but it wasn't exactly bad either. It was bearable. I paid for my things and looked over at the table where my family sat. They all looked in my direction, I smiled at them and headed for the table where my friends sat.

Sitting at the table was Lauren (groan), Jessica, Angela, Ben, Mike and Tyler. Mike and Tyler had a crush on me and didn't do a very good job of hiding it, not that I think they were trying.

"So… Bella…umm, do you think that…. you'd…. umm… like to go out with me on Friday?" Mike asked me nervously.

I was about to turn him down but then I remembered that the guy that I had a crush on was about to be with someone else very soon and there would be no point in waiting for him.

"Sure," I answered him nervously.

"Really?" Mike beamed.

"Yeah, pick me up at six."

"Cool, can't wait."

Great, now I have to face the wrath of Alice trying to make me '_presentable'_ for the date.

**EPOV** (haven't done this in a while)

"So… Bella… umm, do you think that… you'd… umm… like to go out with me on Friday?" I heard Mike ask Bella.

My fists clenched around the spoon that I held.

"What did the spoon ever do you?" Emmett asked. I looked down and the spoon was mangled beyond repair. It was bent to the shape of my hand, any longer and it would have snapped. I threw it hard against the table.

"What's with all the jealousy flowing from you?" Jasper asked.

"Is Eddie jealous of Bella going on a date?" Emmett cooed in a baby voice. I just slapped him on the back of the head.

"Emmett," Rosalie scolded him.

I really don't know why but I felt a pang of jealousy rise up inside me. I know that it's wrong to like my sister but I just couldn't help it. Ever since I met her when she was four, I couldn't help but try everything I could to protect her, it was like there was some kind of pull that draws me towards her. That day when we were playing the piano together and almost kissed, I wanted to so badly, I just wished that I had closed the gap between us a little faster and just kissed her. I want to tell her how I feel about her and how I have all these years. But what if she doesn't feel the same about me?

It took all my strength not to storm over to where she was sitting, wrap her in my arms and kiss her. To let everyone know that she was mine and no one could take her away from me.

The bell sounded, signaling class. Biology, at least I would be with Bella.

**So sorry. This is short of what I normally aim for but I want to save the rest for the next chapter. I will post that soon! I have it written but I'm just trying to space out a bit**

**And the Tiffany necklace I describe in this chapter is really pretty. I got something just like it for Christmas (mine's the same just not with the locket part). If you're curious, type in **_Tiffany key-heart locket_ **on Google and you should find it. It's beautiful.**

**Review**

**~Mocking Jay 0916~**


	9. Ruined Date

**Verb Tense once again!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer**

**BPOV**

The days passed like they always do. I always wore my necklace and charm bracelet that I had gotten for my birthday. Emmett got a bit mad at one point. He had said that I where Edward, Mommy and Daddy's present but not his. What am I supposed to do? Drag around my TV like an anklet?

"Bella, hold still," Alice said for the hundredth time.

I was sitting in my bathroom in front of the mirror as Alice worked on me for my date. I had been sitting there for so long that my bottom was starting to get numb.

"Not much longer, Bella," Alice assured me.

I closed my eyes in hopes that it would make the time pass faster but to no avail.

When she finally finished after what felt like an eternity, I followed her back into my room where, on the bed, laid a blue-layered dress. I groaned when I saw it but put it on anyways knowing that I'd lose against Alice if I tried to argue. I slipped it on over my head and Alice helped me do up the back zipper. She handed me heels, they weren't as high as she normally made me wear so I reluctantly put them on. She then handed me the bag that she had gotten me for my birthday, which just so happened to match perfectly with my outfit. So _that's_ way she got me the bag.

"You saw didn't you?" I asked her referring to what she bought me for my birthday.

"Yes," she confessed. I smiled at her and took the bag.

"Bella, he's here," Rosalie announced from down the stairs.

I gave Alice a hug, took a deep breath and headed down the stairs. Mommy and Daddy were out hunting so they weren't around to meet Mike but they would be there when I came back.

I took my time going down the stairs. Even though the heels weren't as high as Alice normally made me wear, for me, they were still death traps. But just as I was at the end of the stairs and was proud that I had made it without tripping, I tripped.

I felt myself hurling forwards and was braced to hit the ground but instead, I hit something as hard as the ground would be but a lot further from the ground should be.

I looked up and Edward was there, catching me whenever I fell down. I smiled up at him and he returned it, making my heart leap.

The doorbell rang and Edward placed me safely on the ground. I went to open the door but Jasper beat me to it. I instantly felt a wave of calm rush over me.

"Thanks," I said to Jasper. He gave me a light smile and opened the door.

"Hello," Mike said to Jasper, "Bella home?"

I slipped on my coat and went to the door. Mike gasped when he first caught sight of me. Alice must have done a better job than I thought.

"Wow," Mike said, speechless. "You look…. wow," he repeated.

"Ummm… do you want to go?" I asked.

"Sure."

I followed Mike out and into his car. Once I got in, I took in the scent of a cheap car freshener. This was going to be a long night.

**EPOV**

How long does it take to get ready for a date? I was in my room watching what was happening in the bathroom from Alice's thoughts. She seemed to apply layer after layer of makeup on Bella, not that she needs it, she's naturally beautiful.

When she finally got out of the bathroom, I decided to pull out of Alice's thoughts while she got changed so she had some sort of privacy.

I headed down the stairs and into the living room where the rest of my siblings were waiting. I leaned myself against the side of the staircase, watching my siblings. Jasper was reading a book on the Civil War, again. And Rosalie and Emmett were curled up with each other on the couch being all couple, talk about wanting to throw up. I bet Carlisle could just put the two of them in the hospital, it would save using the stomach pump. **(how many people get that joke?)**

"Bella, he's here," Rosalie announced.

I heard Bella's heels against the stairs. I looked up and there was my Angel. She looked even more stunning than I've ever seen her look before. Wearing that blue dress just added to her beauty. Her glorious chocolate brown eyes were practically sparkling.

Admiring her, I almost missed it when she tripped. I thought she was actually going to make it on her own this time. I almost didn't make it but fortunately, I was at the base of the stairs to catch her before she hit the ground.

She looked up at me and smiled. Her smile just sent my heart shattering into a million pieces. It was amazing what this girl could do to me. I shot her back a smile.

I lifted her up ever so slightly and moved her down the last two steps, not trusting her to make it without another face plant waiting to happen.

She headed for the door when the doorbell rang but Jasper had beat her to it.

"Thanks," Bella said to Jasper as he calmed her down a bit.

The door opened and there stood Mike Newton. How much I envied him. I wanted so badly to be the one taking Bella out on a Friday night for dinner.

"Hello, Bella home?"

Bella shrugged on her jacket and slipped into Mike's sight.

_Damn. How on earth did I get so lucky as to have her say yes to me_? Mike thought.

I wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"Wow, you look… wow."

What an idiot.

"Ummm… do you want to go?" Bella asked.

_What do I say? Should I meet her parents first? Maybe that wouldn't be the best. Say something_, Mike's thoughts hit me.

"Sure," he blurted out.

I watched through the window as Bella headed into Mike's car. If he doesn't anything to hurt her, he's not even going to _start_ to comprehend how much I'll hurt him.

"Jealous again?" Jasper asked.

"What? No," I lied.

"Eddie's jealous, Eddie's jealous," Emmett began to sing.

"I just don't want that _boy_," I spat, "hurts her…" I trailed off.

Maybe if I went and looked out for her then I could make sure nothing happens.

"Don't you dare, Edward. You are _not_ going to ruin this for her," Alice said strictly. Man, that pixie can get scary. "I know what you're planning, Edward, and I forbid you to ruin this night for her."

"Alice, I'm not ruining this night for her. I'm going out on a date," I lied.

If I could just get a date and just _happen_ to go to the same restaurant as her, I could keep an eye on her.

I ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone. I dialed a number that I thought I'd never call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jessica, it's Edward. Edward Cullen," I clarified.

I heard her intake a breath. "H-h-hi," she stuttered. Probably in shock.

"Hey, do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" I asked. I knew that she wouldn't turn me down.

"Yeah!" she said a bit to quickly. "Yeah, I'd like that." She was trying to save herself from embarrassment.

"Great, pick you up in half and hour."

I could feel her shock when I said that. I knew I hadn't given her enough time to get ready but she would just have to deal.

I went up to my room to get changed. I knew it was wrong to use Jessica like this but I had no one else. I'll be sure to make it up to her some how.

I waited until it was six-twenty before heading down the stairs to go pick up Jessica.

"Edward, I'm warning you once more, _don't_ do this," Alice said, blocking me from the door.

"Alice, please get out of the way," I asked her politely. If I had to I would move her by force.

"You're going to end up regretting this. Please, don't," Alice pleaded.

"What is he going to do?" Emmett asked.

I didn't respond to Emmett. I crouched down and grabbed Alice around the waist. I swung her over my shoulder and dropped her down on Jasper's lap and ran out the door to the garage. As quickly as I could, I got into my Volvo and drove off. When I was halfway down the driveway, I looked into my rearview mirror and saw a furious Alice.

**BPOV**

The restaurant gave us a booth. I slid in and Mike sat in the chair across from me.

"You look beautiful tonight," Mike complimented me.

"Ummm… thanks," I blushed.

I read through the menu and just decided to go with the steak. We sat in an awkward silence until the waiter came.

"Can I take your order?"

"I'll have the smoked salmon," Mike said as the waiter wrote it down.

"And I'll have the steak. Medium rare please." I said.

The waiter put that down on his notepad and headed off again, leaving us in silence.

"So," Mike began.

"So," I echoed.

"Why did you move to Forks?" Mike asked.

"Well, when I was little, I used to live here but then my parents died in a car crash. My Dad was the chief of police here," I added.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Mike said to me. He inched his hand towards mine and when I noticed, I pulled mine away.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago and I barely remember them," I said. "But I was then taken in by the Cullens. We lived in St. John's in Canada for a while but moved here over the summer. It's hard to remember the place where I was born and with my parents but…" I didn't finish.

I was about to finish but I caught sight of the all to familiar bronze hair at the front of the restaurant.

"That bastard," I said.

"What?" Mike asked confused.

He looked to where I was staring and I think he understood what I meant.

"He won't let me do _anything_!" I ranted.

I tried to keep my head down but it didn't work.

"Wow, what a coincidence that we run into you here. Mind if we join you? We could make this a double date," Edward said.

No, this can't be happening.

"Umm… sure?" Mike said like a question.

Edward sat down next to Mike and Jessica slid into the booth next to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him exasperated.

"What? I can't go out on dates as well?"

"No, not when you go to the same place as me when you knew that I'd be here," I exclaimed.

"Wait, you knew they'd be here?" Jessica asked.

"It must have slipped my mind."

_'Slipped my mind'_, what a lame excuse.

I normally would be in awe at how handsome he looked but I was so infuriated at ho he just bombarded into my date.

"Edward, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" I asked him.

I nodded and followed me to the back of the restaurant beside the washrooms.

"What do you think you're doing?" I all but yelled at him.

"I'm having dinner with Jessica," Edward said like there was nothing wrong.

"You? Having dinner? How are you going to explain to Mike and Jessica that you don't eat?" I asked.

"Who said I'm not going to eat?" Edward asked.

This was _not_ where I was planning on going with this conversation.

"Why did you follow me here?" I asked him, starting to get impatient.

"I didn't follow you, like I said, I'm on a date with Jessica," Edward repeated, still calm as ever.

"So you just decided to go out with someone you don't like and eat something's that your can't eat," I clarified.

"Who said that I don't like her?"

"You did! Just last week. What happened to 'her thoughts are so perverted'?" I asked quoting him and trying to imitate him.

"I don't talk that way!" Edward said insulted.

I didn't want to discuss this any further. I spun around and headed back to the table.

"Is everything alright?" Mike asked me.

"Just peachy," I said outraged.

"So, what did we miss?" Edward asked as he came back to the table.

"Nothing," I said.

"I wasn't asking you," Edward said back to me.

"That's it! Mike, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home now."

"Of course," Mike agreed. "Let me just pay."

"It's fine, Edward can do that," I said vindictively. "Enjoy your _food_," I exaggerated the word food. Edward would have no choice but to eat the food and regurgitate it up later.

Just to get Edward fired up, I slipped my hand into Mike's we walked out hand in hand.

"I'm so sorry about everything," I apologized when we were back in his car and headed home.

"It's fine," Mike said heartbroken.

"Maybe we can try again some other night when my brother isn't there," I suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

I told Mike not to bother to get out of the car. I leaned over in the car and gave him a quick peak on the check. He at the least deserved that for what I had put him through.

"Good night and sorry again for what happened," I said before I closed the door of his car and went up to the house.

I opened the door angrily and stormed in.

"You're home early," Emmett said.

"I'm never talking to that lowlife, good for nothing bastard ever again!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs with tears filling my eyes.

**Hope you liked it! Hope it made up for the shortness of the last chapter although this isn't longer than usual.**

**Reviews are always nice.**

**~Mocking Jay 0916~**


	10. Things Like This

**Verb Tense… bwa ha ha**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer**

**BPOV**

Amor. Liefhebben. Láska. Aimer. Kärlek. 爱。Love.

There are so many ways to say love. Some people might say that love is what makes the world go round, but I think it's also what can stop the world. An intense feeling of deep affection. How do you know if you're really in love or it's just a crush? It's made up of many emotions to make just one, love. It's most commonly symbolized by a heart.

Love is a very complex feeling and can bring out the worst in people. It's shown in many different ways depending where you are in the world. The most universal way is a touch of the lips, also known as a kiss. But still to this day, little is known about love but what we do know is that we all want it.

I slammed the door to my room and ran to my bed. I let the tears flow as they came. With shaking hands, I reached to the back of my neck and undid the clasp of the necklace and threw it on the ground.

"Bella, what happened? Did Mike hurt you?" Rosalie's voice called from outside my door.

"Not Mike," I sobbed.

"Who hurt you?"

"That sick creature you call a brother," I said through the tears. "I don't want to talk about it."

I was left alone for who knows how long. I just lay on my bed while letting my tears soak through my pillow. Time seemed to blur together and whenever someone would come to my door to try and talk to me, I just ignored them and they would eventually leave.

"Bella," Edward asked after everyone had had their chance to try and get me out.

"Go away, Edward. You're the last person I want to speak to right now!" I yelled.

"Bella, if you don't open this door, I'm going to come in forcefully," Edward warned.

This made me sit upright.

"You wouldn't dare!" I screeched.

But before I could do anything about it, Edward had broken my door off the hinges.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I _have _to take to you, Bella," Edward said sympathetically.

"Well, I don't want to talk to _you_," I spat.

"You don't have to, I'll talk. You just have to listen," Edward simply replied.

I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep an eye on you."

I remained still and didn't say a word.

"I just want to protect you, Bella."

"_Protect me_?' I questioned him. "Edward, what were you trying to protect me from?"

"I don't want that foul _boy_ to hurt you," Edward said. He took a few steps towards me and I stood up from my bed.

"You know what? If you want to protect me from everything, I might as well stay in this room for the rest of my life! Oh, wait, problem there, the TV might spontaneously combust into flames!" I yelled at him sarcastically.

"Bella, that's not what I meant," Edward said trying to calm me down.

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh," I said as if realization hit me. "You don't want me to get hurt," I repeated.

"Yes," Edward sighed.

"Okay, fine."

I started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go find a cliff and jump," I said back to him.

"Why?"

"You want to save me from being hurt, I'm giving you the perfect chance," I responded.

"Bella, that's not what I meant and you know it," Edward accused.

"Fine, do you want me to pay someone to tell me how ugly and stupid I am until I break down crying?"

"That's not what I meant either."

"Then what are you trying to protect me from?"

"I just don't like you going out with Mike. I don't want him to break your heart," Edward said. He turned his head down in shame.

"Fine, I won't date Mike again." Edward's face lit up. "I still have Austin's number. You know, the guy that you scared into breaking up with me last year?" I smirked.

Edward looked up at me and I saw the guilt in his face.

"If you hadn't done what you did, I might still be with him right now. But no! You just had to stare him down. I still remember what he last said to me. 'I'm sorry but your brother is scaring me and it's just not worth it'," I said imitating Austin's voice. "If you're trying to protect me then why are _you_ the one hurting me the most?"

"Bella, you know that I never meant to hurt you," Edward said miserably.

Seeing him like that was breaking my heart but what he did was unforgivable. What kind of a person would do that? Nothing he can say ca ever remotely make this up to me.

"You didn't want to hurt me? Like Austin did?" I screamed at him. I knew the rest of the family could hear all too well our argument but I just didn't care.

"You don't know that. Maybe Austin wasn't trying to hurt you but after a little while, you don't know what could have happened."

"And now I never will, now will I? I might as well just die old and alone!"

"Bella, I'm gravely sorry about him but I heard the perverted thoughts of that _other boy_ that you dated before Austin and I didn't want a repeat," Edward said, taking another step towards me.

I knew exactly who he was talking about, I had only dated one other guy before Austin and he wasn't very nice but that wasn't the point.

An idea hit me and I broke my gaze on Edward. Instead of heading for the door, I went to my bathroom. I reached into the cabinet and pulled out the first thing my hand came in contact with. It wasn't good enough but it would have to do.

I carried the large container of liquid soap back to my room, opened it and dumped the contents right on top of Edward's head. His mouth fell open in shock.

"What did you do that for?" Edward asked, repulsed.

"You seriously have to clean up your act and you can start by cleaning up this," I spat at him.

I stormed out of my room and down the stairs.

"Nicely done, Bella," Emmett congratulated me. I wasn't in the mood to celebrate with him so I ignored him and went to the kitchen.

I hadn't eaten dinner so I pulled out two slices of bread and put them on the table. I went to gather all the things I needed to make a sandwich and set them on the table.

Edward came into the kitchen though. "Bella," he pleaded with me again.

I didn't answer him. He obviously hadn't learned his lesson. I grabbed the jar of mayonnaise, opened the lid and flipped it upside down over top his head. It all came out at once and added to the layer of soap that was previously covering him.

I put down the now empty jar and reached the bottle of mustard. I stood back a bit and when he looked up, I squirted him right in the face.

I felt so bad doing this to him. As angry as he made me, he was still my brother and through it all, I still love him.

That was until he dumped the jar of pickles on me. I was shocked when he did this and forgot all about how bad I felt for what I did him. I reached my arm out, opened the fridge and started pelting him with eggs. He countered this by throwing the sliced ham at me. And we kept this up. We would throw whatever we touched first.

"What happened?" Mommy asked as she stepped into the kitchen with Daddy. I dropped what I was about to throw and looked at them in shock.

"Edward crashed Bella's date," Alice caught them up.

"Edward, why did you do that, son?" Daddy asked Edward in a shamed tone.

"Bella, why don't you go up and take a shower. Edward, you can clean this up," Mommy said before Edward could say anything.

I put the bottle of ketchup on the table and stalked out of the kitchen, past Edward, Mommy and Daddy and up the stairs. I grabbed my pajamas from my dresser and got into the shower. Whatever combination of food Edward had thrown at me made me want to puke. It was a retched combination of mostly pickles, ham, barbeque sauce, tuna and tomatoes.

Before I got into the shower, I picked the large chunks of food out of my hair. I got into the shower and washed away everything else. I scrubbed away the makeup that Alice had put on me and it felt so good to get the extra layer of junks off my face.

The hot water washed away everything. Everything that is except the guilt I felt for what I had just done.

It was then that I realized, Edward had only come on my date because he wanted to protect me. He told me countless times before our fight when he was trying to explain everything to me and apologize but I had just refused to listen. I'm like one of those girls that I thought were so horrible that they could only be in books and movies, but instead, I just became one of them.

I never intended it to go that far, but one thing led to another and next thing I knew, I was throwing things at Edward like there was no tomorrow. And to top if off, I had just let Edward take the blame.

There was no going back now, I had done what I had done and there's no way that I can fix it and take it all back. If I could just turn back the time and listened to what Edward told me before I got all rebellious, none of this would have happened.

I quickly turned off the water and got out of the shower, too ashamed of myself to be in such a warm and comfortable shower. I got on pajamas and dried my hair. I walked back to my room and what I least expected to see was what I saw.

Edward was standing right in the middle of my room still covered in all the things I had thrown at him. We just stared at each other for an awkward but yet still comfortable silence.

"Sorry," we both blurted out at the exact same time.

"Wait, what are you sorry for?" I asked.

"For ruining your date. It's your life and you deserve to live it," Edward said despondently.

"I don't deserve anything," I muttered to myself. "Edward, I'm not that little girl you used to know anymore," I reminded him. I took a few steps towards him to close the gap until I was at the perfect distance were I could look directly forwards and we would be at eyelevel.

"And that's the problem, you're not a little girl anymore. I remember when you were so little and every night before you would go to bed, I would have to check the closet and under the bed for monsters," Edward reminded me with a smile spreading across his face. "Back then, you needed me, but now, you've grown up and you no longer need me to protect you from everything." The smile faded from his face.

"Edward," I took a deep breath, "I still need you more than anything. I just need you in different ways than I did when I was little."

He gave me a slight nod.

"Wait, what are you sorry for?" he asked.

"I… I never wanted any of that to happen. Anything I said, I didn't mean it, I was just angry and that got the better of me," I explained.

Edward took a few strides towards me, closing the gap completely. I had to look up to face him. His stench hit me but I couldn't have cared less about how foul he smelt.

"Look at you, all covered in food that must smell even worse to you than it does to me right now," I laughed a bit and Edward joined me. "I seriously don't deserve any of this. Maybe I was supposed to die with my parents in that crash all those year ago," I contemplated.

"Bella, don't you ever think that way. You were never meant to die and I will never let you, do you hear me? You are forbidden to die," Edward scolded.

"Even in times like this, you are still telling me not to do things," I joked.

"Sorry, bad habit." I laughed at how he thought _that_ was a bad habit. "You know, maybe it's your turn to forbid me to do some things," Edward grinned.

"Like what?" I asked.

Edward moved even closer to me and bent his head down so that I could feel his breath. He put his hands on either side of my face. My heart started to race, I've never been so close to him before.

"Things like this."

Before I could say anything else, his lips crashed down onto mine. His lips were soft on mine and this kiss was like nothing I had ever felt before. I couldn't compare it to another kiss because I hadn't had one before, Edward or Emmett always scared away the boys before they had the chance to kiss me. But now, I'm kind of thankful that they scared them away or else my first kiss would have been wasted.

As his lips molded onto mine, I felt like there was nothing in the world other than Edward and me. I brought my hands up to him and intertwined them into his hair. I felt all the food stuck in his hair in my hands but I didn't care.

But all too soon, he pulled away, gasping. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. His eyes were beaming down on me.

"There goes my shower," I said, gesturing down to the front of my pajamas. They were covered in all the food that I had thrown on him.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you poured soap on me," Edward teased.

I laughed with him and looked back into his eyes and as I did that, I knew that Edward loved me back.

**What did you guys think? Me? I just really only liked the end bit. Didn't like writing the fight.**

**Review**

**~Mocking Jay 0916~**


	11. Lost Souls

**For those who didn't get my stomach pump joke in chapter 9, the stomach pump is a machine that they use before surgery and it gets the food out of the person's stomach. I was saying that they could just stick Emmett and Rosalie in the hospital and people would just throw up so it would save using the stomach pump. ha ha ha. I thought it was funny. **

**Verb Tense once again…. sorry**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

BPOV**

A touch of the lips to show a person's passion for the other. A simple action that has more power that you can imagine. When shared with the right person, the magic it holds is astounding. It's a simple gesture that dates back, all the way from ancient Rome.

There are different types of kisses. There are those that are light pecks on the cheek or forehead. This normally shows a mutual love, commonly shown between mother and child or between two friends. A light kiss on the lips is a step up from the ones on the cheek. This is sometimes displayed when two lovers are in public, in a rush or saying goodbye. And a kiss on the lips is probably the most unique. It is shared between two lovers. It's a very strong thing to feel and when you are engaged, you feel as though there is nothing else in the world other than you and your lover.

"Should I be repulsed that I'm kissing a hundred and nine year old vampire?" I teased.

"Maybe Emmett is right, I am a pedophile," Edward said back to me.

"Wait, did you just say that Emmett was right?" I said shocked.

"Never thought I'd say that."

"Yes! Eddie confessed that I am right!" Emmett gloated from downstairs. "Wait, what am I right about?"

I giggled but I didn't get very far as Edward's lips were pressed onto mine. I was shocked at first but then I couldn't resist myself and pulled him even closer to me. It felt like I had died and gone to heaven with him so close to me.

As Edward brought me closer to him, my clumsiness seemed to take effect a bit and I stumbled backwards and fell onto my bed. Edward didn't break the kiss though. He just joined me on the bed. He was careful that I didn't feel any of his weight. His trailed down from my check all the way down to my hip.

"Yes! I told you so," Alice burst through the door. That pixie had great timing didn't she?  
I guess she saw what position we were in. Me lying on the bed with Edward on top of me. My hands entwined him his hair and his on my hips. We both looked up at Alice.

"Well… this is awkward…" I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Ya think? How do you think I feel when I see my little sister making out with my brother?" Alice said.

"And how do you think I feel when I see my older sister making out with my older brother on the couch?" I asked, imitating her tone.

"Point taken," Alice hung her head. "Well, at least I don't do it while Jasper's covered in food," Alice added smugly.

"I'll go take a shower then," Edward said.

He got off of me and left the room. I went to my bathroom to wash my hands, which were covered in the food that had previously been in Edward's hair. I got a new set of pajamas and slipped that on. Pajamas were the only things Alice wouldn't fuss over me wearing, thank God.

**EPOV**

Ever since I had found Bella lying in that dreadful hospital bed when she was four, I knew that there was something about her that drew me in. I had no idea what it was and why I felt so strongly drawn to my little sister but now, I know. Bella means everything and more to me. All those years I was thinking that I would never find someone to be with and that I was complete as it was, I can't believe how I ever survived without her. The way she always falls down and gets back up again right away. How she blushes at the littlest things. The way she is always willing to let Alice have her fun with her because she knows how happy it made her. She always puts others before herself, way too much if you ask me, but all I want is for her to be happy. She always wants to make others happy even if it means that she will be unhappy herself. But it's my job to make sure that she is happy herself. I don't care about anything _but_ keeping her alive and happy.

I threw my clothes into the laundry and went back up the stairs. I went back into Bella's room to find her with Alice. When Bella caught sight of me in her doorway, her eyes instantly lit up. A smile spread across her face. I went to sit beside her on the couch.

_I have to talk to you later_, Alice thought when she left the room.

"You look much better without food covering you," Bella smiled. "Sorry about that."

"How many times are you going to apologize for something that wasn't your fault?"

"It was my fau-" I cut her off.

I didn't want to hear her blaming herself anymore so I pressed my lips onto her once again. She was shocked at first because I had caught her off guard but then she started to relax. I could hear her heart beating faster and faster. Her blood racing through her body. She pressed herself even closer to me at the same time that I pulled her onto me. I wanted nothing more to be as close to her as possible.

Her mouth parted a bit and my tongue found it's way into her mouth. It felt like there was nothing on the planet but Bella and me. We seemed to fit perfectly together as if we were made for one another. Like a lock and a key fitted perfectly for each other.

I took an unnecessary breath and a flame erupted in my throat. I thought I had gotten over the lust that Bella's blood held for me, but I guess I hadn't. Being so close to her made her blood sing even more for me, if that was possible. The flame in my throat burned even more and I pulled away from Bella.

"I'm sorry," Bella apologized. Always apologizing for things that weren't her fault.

"I thought I had gotten over the scent of your blood long ago, guess not," I confessed.

"Bella, dinner," Esme announced from the kitchen. I had almost forgotten that Bella hadn't eaten yet. Her dinner was on me, literally.

Bella smiled at me with that breathtaking smile that would have stopped my heart if it were still beating. I gave a smile back and she blushed. Bella got up a left the room.

"Told you so," Alice sang as she danced into the room.

"Oh, shut up you little pixie," I groaned.

"'No, you're wrong. I won't ruin Bella's life like that'," Alice did a poor imitation of my voice.

I remember when I had said that to her. It was the day after we had brought Bella home with us for the first time. Alice had had a vision of the two of us together but I had refused to believe it. It wasn't fair that Bella would give up her life for me and it still isn't. For her to have to give up her soul to be with me isn't right. Asking an Angel to give up their soul is like asking a leprechaun to give you their gold at the end of the rainbow. Bella has a whole life ahead of her and I won't be the one to take that away from her. When she gets older and meets someone new, I will let her go without a fight. As hard as it will be for me to do that, it was better than turning her into a monster.

"And, Alice, I still stick to my word and I _won't_ ruin her life like this. When she is ready and moves on, I'll let her," I said my thoughts aloud for Alice.

_I've seen it, Edward, she won't move on. She loves you and you love her. Why can't you just accept the facts? _Alice thought. _You can't avoid the inevitable. _

She didn't have to continue. I knew all too well what she was going to think and I will _never_ let that happen.

"I'm not going to do that! Can't you see there are other ways around it?"

_Edward, you're not fooling anyone but yourself. You're messing with things that are already set in stone. Any decision you make still leads to that. I know that you know I'm right, you just don't want to believe it_, Alice thought.

"I don't care what you keep seeing. I'm not going to damn her. Eventually, she will move on and I will keep watch on the sidelines as her brother," I said sternly.

"Why won't you just accept what's bond to happen?"

"Because, I'm not going to let it happen. There are only two things I care about, keeping Bella alive and human. And by the term 'alive', I mean human because we are _definitely_ not alive anymore. We lost our souls long ago."

"Quit it with the 'souls' thing!" Alice yelled at me. "You're just cheating yourself."

After Alice said that, she stormed out of the room leaving me alone. Bella would be done her dinner anytime now. I turned down her bed for her and lay on top of her comforter.

I don't care what Alice says; I'm never going to take Bella's souls away. No one so angelic should be damned to this life. I would stick with Bella for as long as she wants me, as short as it may be. When she finally found someone good for her, I would let her go without putting up any fight and keep protecting her like I had done in the past thirteen years. Bella deserves to grow up, fall in love and raise a family. It may be too late for us, but it won't have to be that way for her. When her time comes, she will pass and I will find a way to follow her, for I see no point in living without Bella. She will go onto Heaven and I will go to where the rest of my kind are destined to go eventually, Hell.

I was pulled out of my train of thought when Bella leaped onto the bed with me. She lay down beside me and I tucked her in.

"What was all that shouting between you and Alice about?" Bella asked. Why am I not surprised that she heard. I'll have to remember to keep it down next time.

"Nothing, we just have a different perspective on something." Immediately when I said that, I regretted it. Bella was going to pick up more than most people would.

"What was the topic?" Just as I had predicted, she saw through my façade once again.

What was I supposed to say? "Just something we've argued about for a while now. Nothing of your concern," I said.

Bella reluctantly nodded and I could tell that she wasn't going to give up on this topic. She was so stubborn.

"Go to sleep," I ordered.

Bella closed her eyes, moved closer to me and fell asleep.

My hand stroked her long brown hair and felt the softness under my rock hard hand. What I wouldn't give to be human with Bella so we could grow up together, have a family and be perfect for each other. Her beauty still showed when she was asleep. She looked so peaceful and I wished that I could just see into her mind and know what she was dreaming about.

"Edward," Bella mumbled. "I love you."

I couldn't help myself from smiling when she said that. As wrong it is for her to love me, it felt so right. How wrong is it for me to like having her say she loved me? I was just a selfish vampire that takes Angels and rips away their future.

I will never allow for Bella to become a monster like me. To turn an Angel into a Demon is just not done. I will not let Bella live through what we have to. To endure a life where you're battling the fire in your throat and the guilt you have to live with for taking away all those lives, even if they weren't human. How could I do that to Bella? She wouldn't be able to look at herself with all the guilt of killing all those animals. She couldn't even kill a spider to this day because she felt bad for them. And when she gets older and wants children like Esme and Rosalie, she wouldn't be able to if I took away her life. I have made my decision and I will go to any lengths to keep her human. No one should have to go through the pain that we go through. I was going to keep Bella human.

**

* * *

What did you guys think? I find it sometimes easier to write in Edward's POV than Bella's and sometimes the opposite and today was an Edward day. **

**I posted a poll on my page whether you want me to bring Jacob and the wolves into this or keep it strictly about Bella and Edward. Please let me know.**

**I already know how I'm going to end this story, not that I'm going to any time soon. But I'm planning on ending with what Bella thinks a word means instead of starting with it. How does that sound?**

**Review and vote**

**~Mocking Jay 0916~**


	12. Shoot Me Now

_We're driving down the road,  
__I wonder if you know,  
__I'm trying so hard not to get caught up in now.  
__You're just so cool,  
__run your hand through your hair,  
__absentmindedly making me want you.  
__- _Fearless, Taylor Swift

**BPOV**

I woke up from what was probably the best night's sleep I had ever had. Knowing that Edward was there with me and most importantly, knowing that he loved me.

"Good morning," Edward whispered in my ear.

At the sound of his voice, a smile spread across my face and I turned over so that I was facing him.

I pulled myself up and into a sitting position. Sure I had woken up to Edward whispering in my ear before. It was just that this time that he did it, it felt… just… incredible. I couldn't help but smile no doubt making me look like a fool.

"Good morning," I smiled.

I looked into his eyes and practically drowned in the love that were shown in the deep gold of his eyes. Ever since I was little, I've never been able to place and image of Edward with green eyes in my head. It just never seemed to fit him. I found that gold was a much better color for him and it was much more unique, just like him.

"I'll give you a minute," Edward told me. He got up off my bed and smiled at me before disappearing behind the door.

I watched as the door closed and for some reason I kept staring at the door for a few more seconds after I knew he was gone. I got into the shower and dressed in the skirt, leggings and top Alice had put out on my bed. I went downstairs to the kitchen where I sat down at the island counter.

"Good morning, Bella," my mom greeted me. She was making my eggs like she does every morning.

"Morning."

She put my eggs in front of me and I started to dig in. I was amazed at how well my mom could cook when she doesn't even eat. Another thing to add to one of the many mysteries about my family.

"Where's dad?" He was normally in the kitchen with mom before he left to go to work.

"He had to go to work early." I was surprised because it wasn't mom who answered my question. I turned to my right and suddenly Edward was sitting beside me. "Hello," Edward smiled at me. I smiled back at him and he pecked me softly on the lips.

"Bella, Edward, is there something you haven't told me?" mom questioned.

I quickly snapped out of gazing into Edward's eyes. "Umm, well." Crap! How the hell was I supposed to explain?

"Morning Bella," Rose said, breaking the tension as she walked into the kitchen with Emmett in tow.

"Rosalie, Emmett, did you know about Edward and Bella?" mom asked.

Shoot me now! You might as well just take a rifle to my head. Why mom, why?

"What about Edward and Bella?" Rose asked. She just added to the already thick tension in the room

"Oh, lighten up. It's not like we all didn't know it would happen eventually," Alice said. I hadn't even noticed her walk into the room. She was leaning against the wall with Jasper beside her like she'd been there for a while.

"Not all of us are psychic, Alice," Rose pointed out.

"Isn't it obvious though? Edward and Bella are together," Alice said bluntly. Everything fell even more silent in the room. I bet everyone could hear my racing heart by now. "Don't act like you're surprised. You guys know that it was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean, we all knew when Edward found Bella in the hospital, right?" Judging by the silence that followed, Alice got her answer.

I didn't wait for the situation to get worse. I got up off my seat, grabbed my bag and walked right to my car. I fumbled around my bag trying to find my keys. I heard something rattle to my right and found Edward sitting in the passenger seat with my keys.

"Forget something?"

"Thanks." I grabbed the keys and started to drive to school.

The road was a bit slippery that day because it had rained that night and the temperature outside was below zero. The ride was silent.

"I guess there's no such thing as secrets when you live with vampires," I joked.

"Especially with a mind reader and psychic in the house," Edward pointed out.

When I pulled into the school parking lot, I didn't park where I normally did for one of two reasons. One, being near my family after what happened that morning was the last thing I wanted. Two, we were late because of what had gone down and my spot was taken. I found a spot on the side of the parking lot where I had to parallel park.

I got out of my car and Edward followed closely. I looked over at where the rest of my family just parked. I watched as Rose stepped out and look in my direction.

"Is Rose mad?" I asked Edward.

"Why would she be mad?"

"She's always been so protective of me. It must be weird for her to have her brother be the one to fall in love with her baby sister."

"Judging by her thoughts, she _is_ a bit sad but keeps teller herself that it's better me than someone else... like Mike," Edward told me.

I just smiled up at Edward for making me feel better when stiffened and suddenly grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. He kept one arm securely around me and the other outstretched. He moved his body so that I was covered as much as possible with my back to the side of my car. I didn't understand why he was doing it because it was all to fast but then a van came hurling towards us.

I was useless as I watched Edward take in the shock of the van colliding with us. His hand made contact with the passenger side door and held the vehicle away from me. He made sure that all the while, he still safely protected me.

Since he had pushed the car away from us from the front, which sent the back of the van towards us like a lever. It all went so fast but I felt Edward pull my leg away and I gasped in pain. I looked down and realized that my left ankle had gotten in between my car and the van. The pain was terrible but I tried to keep from screaming.

When the van finally seemed to come to a stop, I let out a pained gasp. I didn't want to alarm Edward but I knew that I wouldn't be able to fool Edward, especially with what happened to my ankle

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked in panic.

"My. Ankle," I managed to gasp.

Edward looked down at my ankle. "Shit," he swore.

I didn't think it was actually _that_ bad but when I actually looked at it, I nearly passed out. It lay limply on the ground and even in the short time, you could see that it had nearly swelled to twice it's size. I looked up at where my ankle had been caught and saw the dent my car. The van was only about three inches off my car because it must have rebounded.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking properly. I should have thought about what would have happened if I put that much force to push away the van. I was stupid and wasn't fast enough," Edward scolded himself.

"Edward, shut up!" I didn't really mean to yell at Edward but my ankle was hurting like hell and I didn't need him to blame himself at the moment.

Edward shut right up once I told him to and just helped keep my body off the ground because I obviously didn't have the strength to hold it up myself.

I felt like the firefighters couldn't move the van fat enough. I could tell by Edward's anxiety attack that he was thinking along the same lines as I was.

"I could move it faster than them all put together," Edward ranted.

"Don't you dare. If they saw you life the van by yourself, there's no doubt they'll lock you up."

Right before the paramedics got to us, Edward shifted us gently as not to jostle me too much so that I was the one closer to the van. Edward explained that there would be no way that they would have expected anyone to survive that and even less of a chance that they would believe that Edward was closer to the van and didn't get hurt while I did.

Edward had to fake that he hit his wrist but the paramedics were mostly focused on me. They put me on a stretcher, which I found embarrassing. Edward got into the ambulance with me and just watched as the paramedic gave me a temporary painkiller. To be honest, the painkiller didn't work very well.

My dad was apparently waiting for me once I got to the hospital and told the other doctors that he would take over Edward and me.

"Alice called," he explained to me when we were finally alone. He quickly looked at my ankle and took me right to get an x-ray. As usual, my luck landed me back in a cast. Oh, the fun.

All while I got my cast put on (I chose blue because I remembered Edward tell me it was his favorite color on me), Edward wouldn't stop apologizing. It got really annoying and I could tell that it wasn't only annoying to me but to my dad as well. Once he was done putting the cast on me, my dad asked if he could see Edward in the hall. I was hoping that my dad wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault and to stop apologizing for something that he couldn't have prevented.

After Dr. Gerandy finished with me, gave me something to help with the pain, I got on some crutches and went to find Edward and my dad. I found them both in my dad's office still talking but once I walked into the room, they feel silent. It seems like I had been doing that a lot lately.

"How are you feeling Bella," dad asked me calmly.

"Fine." I saw the look Edward had on his face and quickly corrected myself. "Great," I said quickly. "How's Tyler?"

"He hit his head on the dashboard but will recover quickly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have patients to attend to." Dad left the office then.

I looked up at Edward and tried to give him a smile even though my leg was throbbing.

"I' so sor-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare," I warned.

Edward leaned down towards me and kissed me lightly. He was going to pull away but I couldn't let that happen so I raised one arm and pulled his head closer to mine. He was resistant at first but then wet with it. I was about to raise my other arm to wrap around his neck but once I lifted my arm, my crutches both fell on the ground and I stumbled. Edward managed to catch me before I fell. He held me up while he picked up the crutches off the floor.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet," I told him.

Edward smirked and propped the crutches up next to a chair. He picked me up and set me down on my dad's desk. I was careful not to knock anything over when Edward leaned back down to kiss me.

All the thoughts in my head previously went out the window as my in was filled with the thought of how good Edward tasted. We remained like that, making out until Edward abruptly pulled away and left me lightheaded. I was about to pull him back to me when I looked at the door and saw that my dad had come him.

He was in plain shock. "Edward, why don't you take Bella home," he suggested and threw Edward the keys to his Mercedes.

**So sorry for abandoning you guys. I think that was the worst case of writers block in the world. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Review please. **


End file.
